Have My Child
by Clairisant2000
Summary: AJ has decided to become a father again by rather unconventional means. After all the arrangements are made, he then meets a woman and falls in love. How will it all work out?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Have My Child

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Other

RATING: NC 17

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. Clairisant  and brendagaye42210 

CREDITS: A special thanks to our beta reader Qupeydoll.

Chapter 1

Friday, April 1, 2005

1100 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Standing at his office window, AJ stood staring out, he had just gotten word that another of his SEAL team had died. The funeral would be in a few days and AJ was once again facing his own mortality. He still felt like a young man at times, but at others felt older than dirt. It seemed all he was doing these days was reassessing his life! But he had finally come to two conclusions. He wanted to retire and to once again be in complete control of his own life, not answering to the call of duty. And he wanted the opportunity to raise a child like he had missed doing with his daughter Francesca.

To that end, he began to take steps in that direction. "Coates, send Lieutenant Roberts in here please," he instructed over the intercom.

Bud came into the Admiral's office worried that he had done something wrong; it was kind of like being called to the principal's office when you were a kid. He didn't remember anything that would get him in trouble, but sometimes, with the Admiral you never knew what was up!

Asking Bud to have a seat, AJ put his glasses down and asked, "How's are those two boys of yours? I imagine they're a handful."

"Yes, Sir, they are, but we love them dearly," smiled Bud.

"You do know that you need to enjoy them now? Before you know it they'll be grown up and have lives of their own," replied AJ, thinking of all the wasted time he missed with Francesca.

"Yes, Sir, I'll do my best to spend more time with Little AJ and James. Little AJ has a Peanut League game next week, we'd be honored if you'd come," Bud hoped he hadn't gone too far. "I mean if you're not too busy."

"It sounds like fun, remind me of the day and I'll do my best to make it," laughed AJ. "I'd love to see my namesake hit a home run."

"There aren't too many of those, but the children enjoy themselves almost as much as we do," smiled Bud.

"Well, pleasantries aside, I do have something that I need you to look into Bud, and I am sure that I don't need to tell you that this has to be in the strictest confidence."

"No, Sir, anything at all I can do for you, and it will never go any farther than between us!" Bud assured him, sitting up straighter in his seat.

"Good, I knew that, but just felt better with it on the table. I would like you to research the topic of surrogate mother's, find the most reliable method of choosing a woman for this job, and then draw up a binding contract with no loopholes for the mother to change her mind. I would like this done as quickly as possible!"

"Sir, you want to father a child through a surrogate mother?" quizzed Bud, rather puzzled,  
considering the logical man sitting in front of him.

"Yes, Bud, that is why I want you to look into this for me."

Glancing at the calendar on the Admiral's desk, Bud grinned as he spoke, "Sir, that's a good one, you really had me going there for a minute. Have you pulled it on anyone else in the office yet or am I the first one? I have to say you truly have a keen sense of humor."

"Lieutenant, I have no idea what you are talking about. I am serious about this and would hope that you would take it seriously too!" AJ frowned at Bud.

"Yes, Sir, serious as a heart attack. If anyone asks me, you have my word that you are indeed looking for some lucky lady to become a baby carrier?" laughed Bud, slapping the large desk as tears ran down his cheeks just imaging the reaction to the others in the office. Harriett was especially gong to enjoy this one. "Would you like for me to come up with some names that would make it look more authentic?"

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lieutenant! Attention!" AJ snapped. "I don't know what has gotten into you, but I thought that you would be the person that I could turn to in this matter. It would seem that I was mistaken! I am deadly serious about this and am even planning on retiring to care for the child!"

Snapping immediately to attention, Bud stood straight, as he listened to the Admiral explain his plans for the near future. "Sir, I apologize but you took me by surprise. I assumed that I had gotten caught in an April Fools joke. If you will give me another chance I would be honored to aid you in your search for a surrogate mother. I won't say anything to another person including Harriett. After the search I'll draw up the contract and bring all the information and the contract to you. However, Sir, I must say we'll all be sorry to see you leave, it just won't be the same without you."

AJ sighed and looked at the calendar, he hadn't realized the date until Bud had brought it to his attention. "As you were, Bud, I didn't realize that it was April Fool's Day. I should have made it clear that I was not kidding. I would still like you to handle this if you can take it seriously. My plans for retirement will only go into effect if this other plan works out."

"Sir, I'd be honored to handle this for you and will do so with complete discretion," Bud assured him, as he stared at the Admiral with a deep sadness building within his heart. The office would never be the same when he left. They were indeed a family, with him as the head of that family. Once he was gone, a large chunk of the family would just disappear. "If I could be so bold, Sir, Harriett and I would love to have you continue to be involved in our lives. You will always be a big part of our family."

"Thank you, Bud, that means a lot to me. And I hope that once I am a father again I can come to the two of you for advice! Maybe the children could even play together!" AJ smiled at the thought of his future child playing with his namesake and his brother. He wondered if he would have a son or daughter. 

"Harriett and I would both be pleased, Sir, and with a little luck we could swap out babysitting for each  
other. You have no idea how hard it is to get a good babysitter these days," smiled Bud.

"Do you have any questions about what I want done?"

"No, Sir, I have what I need to get started. I'll let you know if I need any more information later."

"All right then, Bud, dismissed."

"Yes, Sir," he rose and left the office, still a bit dazed. The Admiral was retiring soon and going to hire someone to have a baby for him! And he couldn't even tell Harriett about this!

Meanwhile in Mac's office she and Harm were discussing the five-year deal.

"Harm, we promised each other that in five years if neither one of us were in a relationship we'd have a baby. It's been five years and I'm ready, are you?" she asked. "Unless you're seeing someone I don't know about."

"No, Mac, I'm not seeing anyone. I've been too busy with Mattie," he replied, dodging her stare by looking at the picture of the baby seal. "What about you and Clay?"

"It's over. There is no more me and Clay, or me and anyone. So, the deal is on?" she asked hopefully, wanting a baby so badly she could almost feel one in her arms. "Harmon Rabb, answer me! Are we going to have a baby together or not?!"

"Mac, with Mattie in my life I don't feel I could give you or a baby the proper love and attention you'd deserve," he shrugged, wishing he were anywhere but in her office. "Could we maybe put the deal off another year? Hopefully by then, Mattie will have things worked out with her father."

"What happens if she doesn't, Harm? Do we wait another year? I'm tired of putting my life on hold for you," she replied angrily. "Just forget the whole thing. The deal is off completely. I'll find a man who keeps his promises or adopt a child. Now get out of my office!"

Harm left, feeling bad, knowing he had let Mac down yet again. Still he believed he'd done the right thing. Right now, Mattie was the most important person in his life.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thursday, April 7, 2005

0900 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

It had taken Bud a week to feel that he was comfortable with the process of selecting a surrogate mother and he had been working on the wording of the contract as well. He was on his third draft and felt well enough about this version to at least show it to the Admiral for his approval and changes. He was on his way to the Admiral's office with the research and contract, when he literally bumped into Colonel Mackenzie, who had been coming to see him about one of the cases that they were working on together.

Her files and his went flying and Bud just barely managed to keep himself from that fate also. Mac bent down to pick up the scattered papers and try to sort them back into the file folders that they belonged in. She had not meant to snoop, but in trying to sort things out she could not help but scan the papers in her hands.

Bud tried to take them from her before she saw what they were, but it was too late. He could tell that she had seen enough to shock her. Mac stood and pulled him back into his office, "Is this a joke, Bud?"

"No, Ma'am, but you were not meant to see those papers. No one was!" he informed her.

"Why would he be looking for a strange woman to have his baby instead of meeting someone and getting married?" Mac asked, puzzled, this just wasn't something the Admiral would do. At least not the Admiral she knew. "Did you ask him why he had chosen this route?"

"No, Ma'am, I didn't figure it was my business," Bud told her.

"Bud, didn't it ever occur to you that it's strange behavior for the Admiral? Have you ever seen him do anything this odd the whole time you've worked him? I know I haven't," Mac said, leaning against the desk tapping her fingers on it trying to figure out what was going on it the Admiral's mind.

"Ma'am, ours is not to question the Admiral! He is a very private man and I am sure he has his reasons."

"Something's up, Bud, mark my words. I intend to find out what it is one way or the other."

"Colonel! He didn't want anyone to know about this! Please pretend that you didn't see these papers!" Bud pleaded

"I can't let it go Bud, it's just a feeling I have. I'll tell him I found them accidentally it won't be a  
lie. Besides he can't raise a baby by himself and work, what's he thinking about?" asked Mac, going over the papers in her hand again, trying for the life of her to make sense out of them.

Bud was glad that her head was down because he was sure that he had a guilty look on his face. That was how Harriett always caught him, everything showed up on his face!

"Bud, I'm taking these papers with me. I'm going try to get into to see the Admiral now and find out what's going on," frowned Mac, closing the folder and starting toward the door. "I'll get the file back to you later on in the day. I'll do my best to explain to the Admiral that I came across the folder by accident."

"And I will make sure my Will is in order and update my insurance!" Bud sighed, as she walked out.

The folder in hand and a look of determination on her face, Mac headed to the Admiral's office. "Jen, please see if the Admiral has time to talk to me. It is an urgent matter. Please let him know that if at all possible I would like to see him now or at least before I leave for the day."

"Yes, Ma'am," answered Jen picking up the phone and buzzing through the intercom to the Admiral. She advised him that Colonel Mackenzie was here needed to see him on an urgent matter.

"Send her in, Coates," came the Admiral's voice over the intercom.

Mac knocked politely on the door and at his, "Enter," she walked in and stood at attention in front of his desk.

"Have a seat, Colonel, what seems to be the problem?"

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sir, I accidentally found a folder of Bud's mixed in with some of mine and I'm concerned, Sir, about it's contents," replied Mac, watching her Commanding Officer's face closely, trying to read his expression.

"And what would that be, Colonel?" he asked, laying his glasses on the folder that he had been reading when she came in.

"Sir, it was a contract for a surrogate mother to carry your child. May I be so bold as to ask  
why you are considering such a move so unlike you?"

"That is a private matter, Colonel, one that is no business of yours! Now, if that is all, you are dismissed," he stated firmly, picking up his glasses again and putting them on, indicating the meeting was over.

"Sir, I'm as good an attorney as Bud and probably better. Why didn't you come to me for help?" Mac asked, hurt and upset that he had just taken her down a peg or two and completely shut her out.

"Because I didn't want to have the very conversation that we are having now, Colonel. Bud took the job on without question." 'Well, a little white lie wouldn't hurt,' he thought before continuing, "And I knew that you would want to play twenty questions!"

"But, Sir, why a surrogate mother? Why not marry and have a child with your wife? Just because things with Meredith didn't work out doesn't mean that you couldn't find another woman who you could fall in love with!"

"If there was one thing that my relationship with Meredith taught me, it is that I do not have time to devote to a relationship and this job!" he growled.

"That doesn't make any more sense then! Babies take much more time than a grown woman does! How will you manage that?!" she gasped.

"Do you recall me saying a few moments ago that I did not want to play twenty questions? But if you must know, Colonel, I am planning on retiring to care for my child once this is a done deal."

"Retiring!?" she was stunned, Mac had never imagined this office without him.

"Yes, Colonel, retiring. Now if there is nothing more, you are dismissed."

"Yes, Sir," she said quietly and left the room, still stunned at the thought of the office losing him.

Bud had placed and ad in the Washington Times with a return address of a post office box for a surrogate mother. He had received four responses. The first read, 'Hello, my name is Ruth and I'm, single. I always wanted to know what it was like to give birth. As far as I know my mother didn't have trouble carrying me. Sincerely Ruth.' Bud shook his head and turned that one over and moved on to the next one. Number two read, 'Hello, my names is Barbara and I would like to be a surrogate mother for you. Would you be willing to pay my way through beauty college? Hopefully Barbara.' Rolling his eyes, Bud laid that one on top of the first.

Number three read, 'Hello, my name is Lili and I would like to be a surrogate mother for you. I have one child and didn't have any problem carrying or delivery her. I need the money to help her with a medical condition caused on 9-ll-01. Thank you.' Well at least that one looked hopeful. Number four read, 'Hello, I'm Betsy and I would like to be a surrogate mother for you because I think everyone that wants a child should have one. Love Betsy.'

Bud glancing at the last two letters put Lili's on top and then the other on the bottom and went to deliver them to the Admiral. Waiting for Jen to announce him, Bud went in when he heard the Admiral's call of, "Enter." He entered and waited to be noticed.

"Yes, Bud, what is it?" the Admiral asked, removing his glasses and placing them on his desk.

"Sir, I've had four responses for your surrogate mother ad so far. The one on the top seem the most sincere," Bud said as he handed over the letters.

"Thank you, Bud," he picked up his glasses and put them on, quickly reading through the four short letters he agreed with Bud. "What is our next step? How do we contact this Lili?"

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"There is a post office box that we can contact her through and that is way we can gather more information about her," Bud told AJ.

"Okay, contact her and tell her that we would like more details about why she wants to do this and what assurances we will have that she will not back out."

"I will, Sir."

A few days later Bud came back to AJ's office with the information that his Commanding Officer had asked him to get. He had been really impressed with the letter he had gotten back from her and hoped that the Admiral would be too. "Sir, here is the letter from Lili," he said, once he was in the Admiral's office. Bud sat and waited for him to read what Lili had written.

I will honestly admit that the reason I am doing this is for the money that I will be paid for doing so. My daughter was traumatized by the events of 9/11. She was with her father that day in tower one. They were separated when they were leaving the building down the stairwell. My husband was killed and my daughter was in a shelter with no identity for several days. When I finally located her she was not speaking and hasn't since then. She is in therapy for this and the severe nightmares that she has to this day, the money will go to her medical bills. You can be assured that I will not want to keep the child, because no matter how I might feel about the baby, I have enough on my plate working full time and caring for my daughter. She is my life and my main concern in all this. If I am chosen for this I can assure you that I will take care of myself and barring any unforeseen circumstances will deliver to you a healthy child.

AJ looked up as he finished reading this letter. "Contact her, Bud, I think we have found the person we are looking for!"

Bud got Lili's phone number and called just as she and Annie were coming in the door. Rushing to answer the phone Lili was breathless. "Hello."

"Is this Lili Stevens?" asked Bud looking at her envelope to check the name.

"Yes, it is. Who is this?" she asked kicking off her shoes

"My name is Bud Roberts. I'm calling about the ad for a surrogate mother," replied Bud. "If you're still interested I'd like to meet with you to work up a contract."

"You picked me?" asked Lili in surprised.

"No, Ma'am, actually I am the attorney for the party that is interested in a surrogate," advised Bud. "How soon before we can get together?"

"How about tomorrow on my lunch hour. Will that be soon enough?" she asked.

"That would be fine. We'll meet at the Willard Hotel and lunch is on my client," said Bud.

"How long will it take? I only get an hour off for lunch."

"We should be able to get the outline done in forty-five minutes. Then I draw up the contract for you to sign at a later date," advised Bud.

"How soon can we get this going? I don't mean to rush, but I do need the money for my daughter as soon as I can get it."

"You do understand that you will receive half of the money at the beginning and the other half when the child is delivered into my client's hands? All of your medical expenses will also be covered."

"Yes, sir, I understand those were the terms."

"Well, then I don't see that there should be any delay once the contract is signed. As long as your medical report is clear. You do understand that we will need a statement assuring us that you are not pregnant at this time and that you have no intention of getting pregnant by anyone else before this is concluded."

"I assure you, Mr. Roberts, I have not been with a man since my husband died, nor do I expect to in the near future. However, I will make an appointment at the doctor of your choice and have a check up," replied Lili, her voice sounding strained. Her head was throbbing and Annie had sat down at her feet and was staring up at her quiet as a mouse.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Thank you, Ms. Stevens, but please feel free to choose your own doctor. You should be comfortable with whomever you choose. I will see you tomorrow, then at lunch. How will I know you?" Bud asked.

"I will be standing by the door waiting for you. I have brown hair and eyes and will wear my black suit. Is that enough of a description for you, Mr. Roberts?" she asked, watching  
Annie's almost unblinking eyes.

"Yes, that will do fine, and I will have a blue suit on, but the easiest way to identify me is my limp. I have a artificial leg," Bud informed her.

"A artificial leg," came a surprised voice on the other end. "You were in a accident?"

"Yes, I lost it in a land mine explosion."

"You've been in the military?" she asked. "Do you regret it, what with the loss of your leg?"

"I am still in the service, Ma'am. And I could never regret serving my country! It is my duty and honor. I fought to stay in after losing my leg." 

"That's very noble of you, Mr. Roberts. I will make a doctors appointment for next week and have the  
results sent to the P.O. Box if that's the way you want it," she said, tired all of a sudden, since Annie  
had not moved and she had to fix supper and try to get her to eat.

"That will be fine, Ms. Stevens. I look forward to meeting you tomorrow." 

Saturday rolled around and Lili left for lunch a few minutes early. She was working overtime, because her doctors' office worked until 3:00 PM on Saturday and she needed all the money she could for Annie. Standing at the door waiting for the attorney, she hoped Annie was doing ok  
with the new baby sitter since the last one had stopped sitting for her. She had said Annie was too weird for her.

Bud was already at the restaurant waiting for Ms. Stevens. He was checking out every woman that came in alone looking for the one that matched her description, not realizing how this made him look to the maitre' d that was standing nearby.

"Sir, is there something I can do for you?" the maitre' d asked Bud, while standing over him. "Are you going to have lunch or just ogle the ladies?"

Shocked, Bud replied, "I am NOT ogling! I am waiting for someone I have never met before and only have her description to go on! I am a happily married man!"

"If you'll tell me what she looks like perhaps I could be of some assistance," replied the maitre' d acting like he didn't believe Bud.

Just at that moment, Bud finally saw a woman matching the one he was looking for, going over to her he asked, "Ms. Stevens?"

"Yes, are you Mr. Roberts?" she asked turning to him.

"I am," he said, and turning to the suspicious man next to him said, "You may show us to our table now!"

"Very well, Sir, this way please," he replied, leading them to one of the best tables in the restaurant. He hoped the man didn't complain to his boss.

"At last we meet, Mr. Roberts, and we have a lot to discuss in a very short time," smiled Lili.

"Yes, we do. If you will take a look at this sample contract that I have drawn up, we can make any changes that you feel are needed. Of course, you should feel free to discuss this with your own lawyer." Bud noticed how tired this woman looked. He had seen that look on Harriett's face many times when their children were babies and she was feeling overwhelmed with all there was to do. He was glad that the Admiral chose this woman, she really seemed like she needed the help his money would make in her life. 

"I'm afraid Mr. Roberts, I'll have to trust you. All my money goes into therapy for my daughter," said Lili, picking up the contract and reading it through it. "The contract doesn't list the parents that will be getting the child."

"That is correct, unless you feel that it is necessary, we would prefer that the names not be on the contract until it is signed."

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"But they will be on the contract when I sign it? Will I get a chance to meet these people and talk to them?" Lili asked, looking up.

"Anonymity is important to my client. Would an Internet chat suit you, or do you feel you have to meet face to face?" Bud asked. 

"Internet would be fine. I would just like to know something about the people the baby is going to," she explained.

"What would you like to know? I could tell you whatever need to know," he smiled thinking how much he liked the Admiral, and how good a father he would be, after all the times he had seen him spending with Little AJ and baby James.

"Are they good people and can they afford to send the baby to college. Will they have to hire a baby sitter or will one of them stay home with the baby. Just questions like that," said Lili.

"There is a good income, with a house in the just outside the city. A large yard and a dog, and as for a baby sitter, most likely it would be my wife and I," Bud smiled at her, with that charming little boy grin he had.

"So the baby would be well taken well care of," she sighed.

"Even better than that, the baby will be loved!" Bud assured her.

"Well, that relieves my mind. That's really all I wanted to know. I thank you Mr. Roberts and now I need to get back to work. I will see my doctor next week and mail you my records and wait until I hear from you about the contract," replied Lili, standing and holding out her hand for Bud to shake. "It's been a pleasure to meet you, now I really must go or I'll be late."

"My client would like this to happen as quickly as possible as do you, Ms. Stevens, so as soon as your doctor says you are ready, the Admi...my client will provide the sperm for the insemination."

"Very well, I can see if the doctor I work for can run a pregnancy test on me this afternoon and send the results on Monday, will that be soon enough?"

"At your convenience, Ms. Stevens, I was not meaning to rush you," Bud told her.

"Very well that's what I'll do. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Roberts. Good day," said Lili as she rushed back to work.

Bud was on his cell phone before he left the parking lot telling the Admiral all about the nice woman he had met. "She is going to suit you well, Sir! I am sure of it!"

"Good, Bud, I'm glad to hear that. Did she agree to everything?"

"Yes, Sir, and she is seeing the doctor she works for today about the pregnancy test and the clean bill of health, so that when she has her fertile period you can begin the insemination."

"That's excellent, so we should know something by next week?"

"Yes, Sir." 

Lili asked the doctor to perform a pregnancy test on her later than afternoon. She explained that she had applied to be a surrogate mother and needed a clean bill of heath and not to be pregnant at the present time. After the examination, the doctor gave her his report. All was well, and that she would be ovulating in four or five days. Lili took the report and mailed it to the post office box, and then she waited to hear from Mr. Roberts.

Bud informed AJ that the report from Lili's doctor cleared her.

Meeting Lili at her office one afternoon with the contract for her to sign, Bud worried she would  
notice that there was only one signature for the parent and was thinking up possible answers. Her daughter was in the office because the school had called Lili and said she wasn't feeling well. "Ms. Stevens, here is the contract, you might want to read it before you sign it," said Bud as he held his breath.

Annie was pulling on Lili's leg as she tried to read and she was trying to get the little girl to sit down. Finally she gave up and signed the contract. "Here you go, Mr. Roberts, I trust everything is in order."

"Yes, Ma'am. You have a good day," he was relieved to get out of the office before she changed her mind and looked over the contract good.

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AJ made an appointment at Bethesda to have his sperm gathered. It was delivered to Lili's doctor to be used that same day. He was informed that they should know one way or the other in five days.

Lili was nervous and worried about the results for the next five days until the doctor did the pregnancy test on her. When the test was positive, she sent a note to the post office box to let Mr. Roberts know the good news.

"Admiral!" Bud exclaimed, bursting into his Commanding Officer's office without even knocking in his excitement. "You're pregnant!" he shouted, waving the note in his hand.

"I beg your pardon, Lieutenant Commander?" asked AJ stunned by the actions of his young officer.

"Sir! You're pregnant!" Bud proclaimed again and Mac who had been sitting in the chair in front of his desk doubled over in laughter when she saw the look on the Admiral's face.

"That will be enough of all this commotion! Now, Bud, please explain yourself," demanded AJ, still at a loss, his mind running in three directions at once.

Realizing at last that he was interrupting a meeting, Bud stuttered and stammered, but could not get out what he wanted to say. Mac taking pity on him, took the note from his hand and read it, she looked up at AJ and said, "Congratulations, Sir, I think this means you are going to be a father!" and handed him the note from Lili.

Reading the note he smiled, so he was going to become a father! The young lady had gotten pregnant, on the first try, no less! Looking up at Bud he nodded, "Thank you, Bud, for letting me know. We need to start covering her expenses right away and pay her half the money now."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Does this mean you will be retiring soon, Sir?" Mac asked.

"Yes, I will be retiring shortly before the baby's birth. I will be a stay at home father. I am so excited I feel like I'm twenty years younger."

"You have never looked your age, Sir!" she said, and then blushed for making such a personal comment.

"Thank you, Mac, for the compliment. I've always tried to take good care of myself."

"It shows, Sir!"

"Mac, are you bucking for a change in rank," he teased.

"No..." she was about to protest before she realized that she was being teased and decided to give a little of her own back, "Well...with you retiring, Sir..."

"So, you see yourself as JAG? I can see you dealing with the SECNAV on a daily basis. Of course you would probably handle him better than I do."

"The SECNAV I could handle, Sir. It's Harm that would be the problem!" she laughed.

"You could ship him TDY permanently to Iceland. That should help things run smoothly around here," laughed AJ.

"Oh, don't tempt me, Sir! Now, I hate to be a stick in the mud when you just found out your great news, but this case goes to court tomorrow..."  
********

Monday, September 19, 2005

0900 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

It was four months after getting the news that he was going to be a father that AJ decided it was time to let the SECNAV know that he wanted to retire. He picked up the phone and made the call he had been looking forward to. The call went through to the pentagon to the SECNAV, Edward Sheffield. AJ waited for him to answer the phone after the secretary patched him through.

"Yes, Chegwidden? What can I do for you today?" Sheffield sounded actually cheerful when he came on the line.

"I am calling to tell you that I have my retirement papers ready to be filed immediately," smiled AJ.

"WHAT?!" he didn't sound as happy now. "What the hell brought this on, AJ?"

"I'm ready to retire, Mr. Secretary. I've put my time in and it's time I did something I wanted to do with my life."

"I thought the Navy was your life! What is more important!?" snapped Sheffield.

"Sir, I've given my life to the Navy and am proud of it, but now I want to settle down and do some things that make me happy. I want to step down and give someone else a chance to see what they can do with this job."

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Fine!" Sheffield snapped, making it very clear it was anything but fine. "How soon do you want to go? You better NOT say next week!"

"I'm willing to give you two months notice, Sir. I know this is short notice, but that should allow you plenty of time to find a replacement."

He grumbled a bit but finally said, "Yes, that should be sufficient, I assume that if I find someone sooner than that you would like to go sooner too?"

"Yes, Sir, that would be acceptable to me."

"Well, then I wish you the best, AJ, you have been an asset to the position and it will be hard to find someone of your caliber to fill your shoes!"

"Thank you, Mr. Secretary, but there are plenty of men out there that can easily fill my shoes. I'm just from the old school, let's give some of these young bucks a chance."

"Yes, well, I still say that it will be hard to fill your shoes. Let's have lunch some time and you can tell me what your plans are for your life after you leave us!"

"I would like that, Sir. I have another call that I need to take. Have a good day. Goodbye.

Sunday, November 6, 2005

1145 EST

The Mall

Georgetown, Virginia

It was just over six weeks later that AJ Chegwidden hung up his uniform for the last time and reminded himself he would have to get used to being called Mister instead of Admiral. But now he had more important things to think about. He was heading into town to shop for the nursery he was creating. He had spent the weekend after his retirement party cleaning out the guest room and moving all the furniture to the basement, it would make a perfect nursery for his son or daughter. He wondered what the baby was. Maybe he should ask to be told before he decided on the color for the walls of the room. He put Dammit in the mudroom and headed out to the Escalade to go to town.

Lili had taken Annie to buy her a birthday present at the mall. They had spent a large part of the morning trying to pick out something that Annie liked. Finally Annie picked up a doll and refused to turn it loose, so Lili paid for it. She was tired and her feet were killing her so she took Annie and they went out to the cafe in the mall. She ordered her a cup of coffee and Annie a soda and sit down to rest.

AJ had been shopping all morning and he wanted nothing more that a cup of strong coffee and something to eat. After dropping all his packages in the Escalade he headed for an outdoor cafe', unfortunately every table was full. He spotted a lady and child at a table for four and wondered if they would mind if he joined them. Going over to the woman he apologized for interrupting her, "I am sorry to be so bold, but there are no free tables and I am dying for a cup of coffee and some food, would you mind sharing your table, Ma'am?" he gave her his best crooked grin, and waited hopefully.

"You're more than welcome to join my daughter and myself, sir," Lili smiled.

"Well, now! Daughter you say? I thought the two of you were sisters!" he grinned again as he pulled out a free chair and sat down.

"You're very kind," Lili replied to the stranger.

"I just call 'em as I see 'em, Ma'am!" he said, allowing his Texas accent to come through.

"You're a true southerner, aren't you, Mister?" asked Lili, taking a sip of coffee as Annie inched closer to her mother.

"Well now, I haven't lived in Texas for quite some time, but I guess it is still in my blood. Where do you hail from?"

"It seems like ages ago, but we're from New York originally," she offered.

"Ah, I haven't been there in many years. So how are you liking Virginia, it must be quite a change for you and this lovely young lady." Looking at Annie he asked, "And what might your name be, Darlin'?"

She didn't say anything and Lili sighed. "I'm sorry, but she hasn't spoken since her father died. She can, but she won't. So I have been taking her to therapy. She can scream loud enough from her nightmares, but she won't talk."

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I am so sorry to hear that. It is terrible to lose a loved one, but some suffer much more than others. She is a lovely child and I hope that the therapy helps soon," AJ told her.

"Thank you, we keep trying." she smiled.

"Would you ladies allow you to buy you lunch, for the privilege of sharing your table?" AJ asked, when the waiter finally made it over to the table to take his order. He had noticed they were just drinking and had no food in front of them.

"Oh no, we couldn't possibly," said Lili, as Annie's eyes lit up and she pulled on Lili's arm. "Annie love, sit down and let Mommie rest for another minute and I'll take you home and fix you lunch."

"Please, allow me!" he looked at Annie and tried some blackmail, "Would you like some lunch, Princess?" he asked her directly.

Annie looked at the strange man and her mommie and pulled her arm again. "Sir, you don't have to do this really I am rested and can walk back to the apartment now." Just as she started to stand, AJ saw she was pregnant and her ankles were swollen.

AJ rose with her as a gentleman should, he placed his hand on her arm and said gently, "Please, it would be an honor to buy you and your lovely daughter a meal. Would you allow me to do this for you?" He turned to the waiter and took the menu from his hand, giving it to Annie he told her, "You can choose whatever you like, Princess, if your mommy will only say 'yes'!"

Annie looked up at her Mommie and pulled her arm again. Nodding, Lili sit back down and Annie pointed to a cheeseburger and fries. "Mister, you really didn't have to do this, I was going to fix lunch when we got home. I just brought her here to buy her a birthday present today."

"Today is her birthday? Well, then I have to buy you lunch! It is my birthday gift to her! Waiter when the Princess has finished her meal I would like you to bring her the biggest ice cream sundae you can make and have all the other waiters come over and sing 'Happy Birthday' to her!" AJ instructed. He turned back to Lili, and said, "You can call me AJ, and what is your name beautiful lady?"

Smiling tiredly, "Lillian."

"The name is as beautiful as its owner. Now what will you have to eat, Lillian? Anything that you like," he told her.

"If you insist, I'll take a cheeseburger," she smiled her thanks.

"Surely you would like something better than that? Some pasta? Or a steak?" he asked, seeing how thin she looked even though she was carrying a child.

"No, Sir, I couldn't, we don't know each other, and this is more than enough. Thank you for both of us," she smiled at him.

"My dear, just because you do not know me is no reason not to order anything you like from the menu. I can assure you I can afford to buy you a decent meal! Please, choose anything you like, please!"

"Well, then the steak does look nice and it's been a long while. That is if you're sure you don't mind?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Not at all, in fact I think I will have the same!" he turned to the waiter and placed their order and then asked for refills for all three drinks. When the waiter had gone, AJ said, "I couldn't help but notice that you are with child, when we are finished with lunch will you allow me to drive you home? Your ankles are so swollen, they must be hurting."

"They are, I considered taking my shoes off when we sat down, but realized I'd never get them back on again. I will gratefully accept your offer for a ride home even if you turn out to be an axe murderer," she giggled.

"I can assure you that I am not a murderer," he grinned at her. When she laughed her whole face lit up! "I was a lawyer...that is almost as bad though, I am told!" he claimed, hoping to make her laugh again.

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I bet you were a good one, you won Annie over and no one does that," Lillian laughed.

"Oh, that was easy! Just treat her like the Princess that she is and there you have it!" AJ laughed with her. He was watching the two of them eat and purposely left half of his meal on his plate so there would be left overs for her to take home. Before long, their waiter and most of the rest of the staff came over with the huge birthday sundae and placed it in front of Annie, then they began to sing 'Happy Birthday' to her.

With all the people crowding her, Annie edged next to her Mommie until they sang 'Happy Birthday' and then she smiled. Looking over to the stranger, once the song was over, she walked over and hugged him.

With a huge smile AJ hugged the tiny child back, he bent down and whispered something in her ear too. He told her that he would have to leave the table for a few minutes, but would be back with a surprise for her if she would allow him to go.

Wide-eyed, Annie nodded and smiled at him.

"ANNIE! That's the first time she has showed any emotion to anyone but me! Thank you, AJ, maybe now she is staring to come out of her shell. I hope so, the insurance won't pay because they say there isn't anything physically wrong. It's all just hysteria," explained Lili. "You don't shop here often do you? I could bring Annie back to meet you."

"Well, I do have a lot of shopping to do for a special project I am working on in the next few weeks, if you would trust me with your phone number, I could give you a call whenever I am in town."

"After all the therapy I've paid for, to see the reaction I just got from Annie's reaction about you, I'm glad to give you my phone number," she replied, writing it down on a napkin and handing it to him.

"Thank you, Lillian, and I'll give you mine, so if you would like me to see her sometime when I am not in town, I could just come in. Since I am recently retired, my time is my own now." He watched Annie digging into her sundae and figured that he would have just the time he needed, excusing himself by saying, "There was one thing I forgot in my shopping. If you would have the waiter pack up the left overs while I am gone, I promise to return before the Princess finishes her treat."

At the mention of Princess, Annie looked up and smiled with ice cream around her mouth. Lili wiped her face, but she went back to her sundae and it did no good.

AJ hurried to the nearby toy store where he had earlier that day purchased a mobile for the babies crib. He remembered looking at some of the toys and wondering if his child would be a boy or girl, but what brought him back to the store was one particular toy that he wanted to get for Annie. Making the purchase quickly and asking that it be gift wrapped, he left the store just a few minutes later with a large package in his arms. He made it back to the table in the cafe' before Annie finished her sundae. "Happy Birthday, Princess!" he said placing the gift on the remaining empty chair and taking his seat again.

Annie grinned up at him sundae and all, as she reached for her present.

"You shouldn't have, but I'm glad you did. You are getting more responses out of her in one day than the doctors have in months. Are you sure you're not a doctor?" Lili teased.

"I'm sure, I just know how Princesses should be treated. I had one of my own, but she was taken from me when she was small. I've only just recently made contact with her again, but she is grown now and it is hard to treat her like a little girl any more! She is a grown woman and feels she should be treated like that!" he laughed, a bit sadly. Watching Annie get down from her chair to open the big box he watched her eyes as she opened the paper to find a Barbie and Ken doll dressed like Cinderella and Prince Charming, fully equipped with a carriage and four white horses! 

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jumping up and down and clapping, she ran to AJ and hugged him while Lili sat there with her mouth open.

"A Princess for my new found Princess," AJ happily told her, as he hugged the child.

Annie pulled his head down to kiss his cheek. She patted his baldhead and laughed out loud.

Lili sat there with tears running down her cheeks.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, when he saw Lillian's tears.

Shaking her head no, she said, "Did you hear that, she laughed, she actually laughed."

"So, I take it, that is a good thing?"

"A good thing? No, it's a great thing. It's the first time she's laughed since that horrible day. Thank you AJ for that wonderful gift."

Now there was a tear on the tall man's cheek. He had no idea that his simple gesture would cause such a reaction in the child. "Does she like animals?" he managed to ask, though his voice sounded a bit choked up.

"We're never owned any, but she used to love the zoo," smiled Lili, through her tears.

"Well, I have a dog, a big one, mind you, but she is friendly. Anyway I was wondering if one Saturday or Sunday, when you are not working, you might like to bring Princess out to meet her?"

"That would be wonderful, if we wouldn't be imposing, but it would have to be on a Sunday, I work Saturdays for the extra income," replied Lili, as she hugged Annie to her.

"I am sure that Dammit would love to meet her!" AJ assured Lillian.

Annie giggled putting her hand over her mouth and grabbed her mother's arm and pulled. "Yes, darling, I heard what the nice man said. It's a strange name for a dog and I bet there's a story behind it too."

"I do apologize for the word, but yes it is her name, and yes there is a story behind it. Why don't we carry this carriage to mine, and I can explain while I take you and the Princess home?" he asked.

Standing, Lili grimaced, but took Annie's hand, which she promptly pulled away. Walking over to AJ she took his hand and smiled. They walked to the car and, once loaded, Lili gave him the address to their nearby apartment building.

AJ started the Escalade and began the story of how Dammit got her name; he had just finished as they pulled up in front of a sort of shabby apartment building. It wasn't in a bad neighborhood or anything; it just looked like it needed some extra care given to it. "Will you let me carry her gift in for you? It is rather large..." he said, with a sheepish grin.

"Yes, it is, and I'm sure you spent far too much for it, but I can't help but be glad after her reaction. Please come up and I'll make us some coffee, if you have the time," Lili offered, sliding out of the Escalade.

"I have all the time in the world these days. One good thing about retirement, I can spend my time how I choose!" he smiled, and made sure that he picked up all three of the left over boxes, he wanted to be sure they had something good in the fridge, both of them looked too thin. Lillian was a beautiful woman, with a head full of shoulder length golden brown curls and amazing light brown eyes, he could only think that Annie must have taken after her father, because she had chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. She could have been his daughter, from her looks!

Unlocking the door and going in, Lili kicked off her shoes and groaned her relief. "Come in and have a seat on the couch while I start the coffee," she said, as she headed for her small kitchen. "Annie, change out of your good clothes and put some old ones on now."

"Why don't you point me to the kitchen and let me make the coffee while you get comfortable? I know how much your feet must hurt. Harriett had the same problem when she was carrying James," AJ told her.

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Is that your wife and son?" Lili asked, feeling funny inviting a married man into her apartment.

"Oh! No," he laughed, imagining Bud's reaction to that question. "She and her husband are dear friends of mine. They have two sons, the first of which I ended up delivering in my office on the floor and they named after me, the second one is James and that is the one she had problems with her feet and legs during the pregnancy."

"You delivered her baby, were you a doctor before you retired?" she asked, sitting down at the kitchen table pointing out where all the utensils for the coffee were.

"No, a lawyer…remember, as bad as an axe murderer?" he teased, as he began to make the coffee. Just in time he pulled back the fifth scoop of grounds, not many people could take coffee as strong as he liked it.

"I work as a receptionist at a local doctor's office and that allows me to be off my feet for most of the day. It helps, but for some reason they still want to swell. I'm going to have to speak to the doctor about it," she said stretching out her legs. "Ooops, the little dickens is kicking now, he has woken up from his nap."

AJ looked longingly at her belly and wondered if his child was doing the same thing? By the look of Lillian, she was about as far along with her child as the surrogate mother of his was, so they should be doing the same things. This was the one thing he was missing about his child, the chance to feel him or her growing and kicking at this stage. He remembered how much he enjoyed those things with Marcella when she was carrying Francesca.

Seeing the look upon his face Lili asked, "Would you like to feel him kick?"

"I would love to if you don't mind. So you know it's a boy?"

"I've never had an ultrasound, but this baby feels different than Annie did when I carried her. Of course it doesn't mean it's not a girl, but I just started calling the baby him and it stuck," she said, patting her tummy.

"You don't want to know?" he asked, still thinking about his own child as he placed his hand gently on her tummy where she had indicated that the child was kicking. It felt as amazing as he remembered!

"No, I don't want to know the sex of this baby," she replied sadly. Just then Annie came in the room with her new toy that AJ had bought. "Looks like your toy outshines mine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen!" he exclaimed.

"Don't be, it's helped bring her out of her shell some today. You are good for her. I only wish her therapist was. Sometimes I feel like I'm throwing good money after bad," she said, as Annie brought her dolls over to show Mommie.

"If you really think that I am helping, I could spend some time with her...remember I have lots these days. I would be happy to help in any way that I can!"

"We just met and I don't really know you," replied Lili. "Maybe we could all do some things together until I'm sure she won't be afraid by herself with you."

"That would be fine with me...why don't you bring her out to my place next Sunday and she could meet Dammit. I could also come in one evening this week, if you think that would not be too much. Maybe I could bring a pizza and stop at the video store and bring something that she would like to watch?"

"That sounds wonderful. We haven't been here long and haven't made many friends. Annie, meet your new friend AJ."

When Annie came over to him she held out her hand silently for a handshake just as she had seen adults do. AJ took her hand and kissed the back of it, like you would for a proper Princess. "I am so glad to meet you, Princess Annie! I hope that we can be friends for a long time!"

Thinking of her father in a brief moment of sadness, Annie turned and went into her bedroom. She returned with a picture of her daddy and handed it to him. She gently caressed his cheek and smiled.

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Is this your daddy, Princess? We have the same color eyes, don't we? Is that why you like me?" AJ smiled at her.

Annie climbed up in his lap and put a hand on each cheek and looked into his eyes. Smiling she nodded. "She has not responded this much in months, AJ. See if you can get her to talk?" begged Lili.

"Can you tell me your daddy's name, Princess?" he asked her gently, tracing the man in the picture with his finger and smiling at the child in his lap.

Annie frowned and took the picture and jumped off AJ's lap to put the picture back where it belonged. "Well it was worth a shot," sighed Lili.

"It will happen, Lillian, you can't expect it to all happen at once," he smiled at her gently and then said, "Well, I had better leave you two lovely ladies to your evening, I still have a truck of stuff to unload when I get home! Here is my number, why don't you call me and let me know what night is good for pizza and a movie," he said handing her a piece of paper with his name and number on it.

"Thank you, AJ, for everything. Why don't we try Wednesday night? That way it will break up the week so it won't seem so long."

"Wednesday it is, what kind of pizza does the princess and her mommy like?"

"Anything as long as it has extra cheese," she smiled.

"How about half sausage, half deluxe with extra cheese on all of it?"

"Sounds wonderful as long as I don't have to cook it," grinned Lili. "Come around 6:30. That should give me time to get home and get changed. I'm sure Annie will be looking forward to your return."

"Ok, will do!" he kissed the back of her hand and left with a smile.

When AJ got home that afternoon he began unloading the things he had bought for the nursery. There was a bed, a rocker and layette. He'd bought a bassinet for his room. He had even picked up some toys. A teddy bear and some rattles along with some building blocks. But he couldn't decide what color to do the room in. It would make it so much easier if he knew the baby's sex. Going into the living room he phoned Bud.

Picking up the phone on his end Bud said, "Hello Roberts Residence."

"Bud, its AJ. How soon before it's safe to do an amniocentesis test?" asked AJ, sitting down in his recliner.

"To do one safely, the mother needs to be five to five and a half months along in the pregnancy. Why do you ask, sir?"

"I want you to contact the surrogate mother and see if she would be willing to take the test. I'm anxious to know the sex of the baby. I was planning the nursery and it hit me, I could actually know what color to paint it, if she would agree."

"I'll send her a letter tomorrow, Sir, and by the end of the week we should know if she will have the test," replied Bud.

"Can't we move this faster? You know where she lives, you could call her. That way, by the end of the week we could know the sex of the baby," demanded AJ.

"Yes, sir, I'll call her and get back to you with her answer," said Bud, as they hung up.

Lili's phone rang and she answered, "Hello."

"Is this Lili?"

"Yes, it is, who's this?" she asked, frowning.

"This is Bud Roberts, Ma'am, I was calling with a request from my client," Bud told her.

"What does your client want, Mr. Roberts?" she asked, worriedly.

"My client wonders if you would be willing to undergo an amniocentesis test, to determine the sex of the child," Bud informed her gently.

The phone was silent for a moment before she said, "I will have it done on one condition. I don't want to know the sex of the child. I'll have my doctor send the test results to you and then you can tell your client. Is that satisfactory?"

"That is perfectly acceptable, thank you, I will inform my client," Bud hung up and called AJ back immediately.

As the phone rang AJ picked it up and answered, "Chegwidden."

"Admiral, I just spoke to Lili and she is willing to have the test. Her only request was that her doctor send the email to us, she does not wish to know the sex of the child."

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Did she say why she didn't want to know the sex?" AJ asked.

"No, Sir, would you like me to call back and ask?" Bud wanted to know.

"No, I'm sure she doesn't want to get too attached to the baby. She's one smart woman. Thanks Bud, let me know when the test results are in," he replied before hanging up.

Wednesday, November 9, 2005

0900 EST

AJ's house

McLean, Virginia

It was a busy day for AJ, the nursery was coming along just as he had planned, and Bud had just called. Lili was having the amniocentesis test run this morning and the test results would be back late today or early tomorrow. And tonight he was visiting Lili and Annie.

When he was on the phone with Bud he asked what video's he or Harriet might suggest would be good for a seven...no eight year old girl. This caused some speculation in the Roberts' household!

Finally deciding on Sleeping Beauty, AJ picked up the movie up and the pizza, then headed to Lili's apartment. When he arrived he knocked on the door.

Lili, who was worn out and not feeling well from the test she'd had that day, got up from the couch and opened the door. "AJ, what are you doing here?"

He looked startled at her greeting, "We did say Wednesday, didn't we?" he asked, holding up the pizza box and the video.

"Yes, we did, I'm sorry I forgot. Come on in. It's not been a good day for me and I let it slip my mind. Thank goodness I won't have to cook now," she tried to smile at him. She was having some mild cramps, but the doctors assured her that she would and that was nothing to worry about unless she started bleeding. Thank goodness she hadn't.

"Why was your day not good?" he asked, following her into the living room and then going into the kitchen for plates and forks. Bringing them back into the room her saw her rubbing her tummy. "Is there something wrong?"

"I had a doctor's appointment today and you know how long you can wait to see the doctor these days," she said stretching.

"How about after we eat, I give you a back rub? Would that help some?" he asked with a smile. "And where is the Princess?"

"She was tired too and went into her room. You might check and see if she's asleep," said Lili. "A back rub sounds delicious."

"Let me check on Annie and I will be right back." Going down the hall he looked into two rooms before he found Annie's, she was playing with her new toys very quietly. It was strange for a child to be so quiet and it was a little eerie. AJ called to her and she jerked her head around to see him and jumped up from the floor and ran to jump up into his arms. "Hello, Princess! How are you today? Ready for pizza and a movie?"

Nodding her head she hugged his neck and he walked back into the living room where Lili had finally given up and laid back down and covered up with a quilt.

"Hummm, Mommie is very tired, Princess, do you think I should feed her?" he asked, winking at Lili.

Annie nodded and grinned, looking at the large pizza she licked her lips. "Do you want sausage or the side with all the veggies, Princess?" AJ asked, as he opened the box and showed her the choices.

She pointed at the cheese. "Don't forget she loves cheese, AJ," said Lili. "I feel just awful having you come over and then you waiting on us."

"It all has cheese, Princess, do you want cheese and sausage or cheese and everything?" he asked Annie, and then turning to Lillian he said, "I was in the Navy for many years, I lived to serve...waiting on the two of you after that will be a joy!"

"The next time you come I'll cook dinner to make this up to you," Lili said, laying there on the couch her hair all flyaway from where she had fallen asleep and her eyes half closed. "She'll eat cheese and sausage, won't you baby?" Annie nodded quickly, waiting for AJ to hand her, her piece of pizza.

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You don't have to make up anything to me, I am enjoying myself!" AJ told her, as he put Annie's pizza on a plate and handed her a napkin. "Be careful now, Princess, it's hot." He served a piece for Lili and himself and settled back to enjoy his meal.

"What movie did you choose for us tonight, AJ? Something where a prince sweeps a princess off her feet and carries her away to his castle," grinned Lili.

"Well, that is how it ends, but first he has to wake her with a kiss!" he grinned and pulled 'Sleeping Beauty' out of the bag.

"Ah, a kiss is a nice touch," smiled Lili. "Annie, you need to thank AJ for the pizza and the movie."

Annie wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged and kissed him getting pizza sauce all over his cheek. Lili dropped her head and grinned.

"Mmmm, pizza flavored kisses! My favorite!" he smiled and kissed her cheek making sure he returned the pizza mess to her tiny cheek.

Lili laughed, "There's going to be more pizza on the two of you than in your tummies."

"You know, I think your mommie ate pizza too, Princess and I know she is going to watch the movie...don't you think she should thank me too?" AJ asked Annie, without looking at Lillian.

Annie nodded and point to AJ. "Thank you, AJ, very much for the pizza and the movie," said Lili.

Annie stomped her foot and shook her head and pulled her mother arm. Alarmed Lili looked up at AJ and found him grinning. She stood up and made her way over to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you again, AJ."

"You're very welcome, Mommie Princess!" he said, and kissed her cheek in return.

Blushing Lili made it back to the couch and more or less hid under the quilt.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" AJ called laughing and pulling the quilt down. "You can't see the movie from under there! Princess, do you know how to put the video in?" he asked, handing it to her.

Nodding, Annie skipped to the TV, and put the movie in the VCR and turned the TV on. She came running back and jumped on the couch between AJ and Lili. The jarring caused Lili to gasp. "Sweetie, please don't jump on the furniture it's all we have and we need to make it  
last," she said, joking to cover of the moment of pain.

AJ was not fooled, "Princess, could you sit on the other side of Mommie so I can rub her back for her during the movie? Her back is hurting because of the baby pulling on her tummy," he explained to Annie.

Annie smiled, got up and moved just as the movie came on. AJ started to rub Lili's back and it felt so good that Lili stretched and purred. "Ummm, I didn't know you were part cat, Ms. Lillian!" he grinned.

"Neither did I until you hit that one spot in my back. It's been bother me si..since I sat in the doctors office almost all day."

"Well, I am glad to be of help, do your feet hurt too? I give wonderful foot massages!" he slid off her house shoes and began to rub her feet without waiting for her answer.

"Oh, that feels wonderful. Why aren't you married, AJ, what with all the skills you possess," she giggled already feeling better.

"I was married, we divorced and she took my princess with her when she went back to Italy. I learned how to take care of pregnant ladies when she was expecting Francesca."

"What a lovely name, Francesca. Do you get to visit with your daughter often?"

"No, I don't, she lives and works in Italy. We talk and email regularly, but it was hard to see each other when we were both working, I did go over there for a month when I first retired and we had some good times together, but I needed to get home and fashion season had begun for her. She is a designer."

"That sounds like an exciting job. I wonder what it'd be like to have a designer gown designed just for me," smiled Lili. "Mine come from Wal-mart and they're designed for everyone," she giggled.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Would you like me to talk to her about it? I would suggest that you wait till you have had this little one," he said patting her tummy lightly.

"No, a gown wouldn't fit after the baby is born," she replied. "There's no need to talk to her since I couldn't afford one anyway. What money I have goes to Annie's medical bills."

"She will be well, Lillian, I just feel it!" AJ assured her.

"It's been so long now, AJ, I've almost lost hope. I hurt so badly for her that I cry myself to sleep most nights. And then there are the nightmares that keep us up a lot of nights. The doctors have tried medications and hypnosis, but nothing works," cried Lili, her nerves just about shot.

"I know it must be hard facing this all alone and that we have only just met, but if you ever need to talk you can call me night or day. I'm used to being woken up with problems, from years in the Service, so don't ever feel you can't call just to talk," he offered, pulling her into his arms for a hug and handed her his handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

"You're so easy to talk to and I really needed someone to let it all out to. Thanks for being a really good friend," she smiled; wiping her eyes and handing the handkerchief back to him.

"I just wish there was some other way I could help!" he told her sincerely.

"I just keep hoping and praying that one day she will start talking again," said Lili, laying her head on AJ shoulder. Just then the baby kicked and she took his hand and laid it over the spot.

"He is eager to be out! When are you due, Lillian?"

"In March, just when the cold winds start blowing. With my luck we'll have an unexpected blizzard to go along with it," laughed Lili.

"Well, in that case you should wait to go into labor until I'm around, I have delivered two babies in the last five years! Of course, we should be in my old office!" he chuckled.

"That would save a doctor and hospital bill, if you delivered the baby," she teased. All of a sudden, she realized she wanted this baby with all her heart.

"Now, how can you know that I won't bill you for my services?" he laughed.

Laughing, she replied, "You're a softy, AJ, you'd never let yourself do it."

"Woman, I am as hard as nails! I was a Navy SEAL!" he grumbled. "I guess you just better not let me deliver this one, or you will find out!" he winked to let her know he was only teasing.

"You're still a softy. Look at Annie watching the movie. She is really enjoying it. This is the first movie we've watched in three months," said Lili. "With the baby coming and her therapy I've been too busy to take time to stop off and get one. I'll have to make it a priority to stop and get her one a week."

"You know if you asked with that sweet smile of yours I bet they would even deliver one to your door so you don't have to go out!" AJ said, planning on calling the nearest store to her and making just that arrangement!

"Come on, AJ, they don't deliver and if they did how would I know what movie to pick out?" asked Lili, having forgotten she was sitting next to him and every now and then laying her head on his shoulder.

"There are tons of children's movies there you could go once and make a list then just call them and ask them to bring the one you want by. I am sure that they would do it for you, Lillian! Why don't you let me take you over there and we can set it up?" he offered.

"You really think they'd do that?" she asked in surprise. "We'd have to drag Annie away from that movie and she is not going to like it I promise."

"I will be over soon, look she's about to get kissed by the Prince now..." he smiled at her.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"She acts like she really loves this movie, I'll have to put it on her Christmas list," whispered Lili. "She has a few movies, but I bet she'd watch this one over and over again. Thanks for bringing it, AJ."

"It was no trouble, but I can't take full credit for the choice, I had some help," he admitted with a grin.

"So Santa has some elves that help him out when he gets stuck?" she teased. "What would you have chosen without help?"

"I had no clue! My friends, Bud and Harriett that have the two boys, they seem to know children well, so I called them for help." Just then the credits began to roll on the movie and AJ tapped Annie on the shoulder, "Are you up for a road trip, Princess?"

Nodding she jumped up and went to him while Lili put her shoes on. Bud, she knew a Bud, surely they couldn't be the same one? Dismissing the fact, she took the tape out the VCR and this caused Annie to rock back and forth in AJ's arms because she wanted to keep the tape.

"What's wrong, Princess?" he asked her.

Making him put her down she went to her mother and took the tape from her and hugged it to her chest. Looking from one to the other, she dared them to take it from her.

AJ squatted down in front of her so he could be eye to eye with her, holding out his hand he said, "Princess, the tape is rented, and has to be returned. If you like the movie that much, you need to tell your mommy that you would like one of your own. Now I have to have that one back," he waited, with his hand out for her to return the tape to him.

Annie handed over the tape with tears in her eyes, and sat down on the floor and stared straight ahead. "Annie, come on we are going somewhere you might like to go," said Lili, going to her and lifting her up in her arms.

As Annie started to struggle in her mother's arms, AJ indicated that Lillian should put her down. "Princess, there are always going to be things in this life that you don't like, but it is how you deal with them that is important. We are going to go to the video store where there are lots of movies that you will like, and I want you to take paper and pencil with us so you can make a list of the ones you want to see. Then when you have seen them if there are ones that you really love, you should tell your mommy and Santa, and maybe you will get some of them for Christmas." AJ waited to see how this was received, and then held out his hand for her to tell him she was ready to go.

Running to her room, Annie came back with paper and pencil in her hand, and then they were ready for the video store.

"Ready, Princess?" AJ asked, and offered his hand once again.

"Well, we just had a small miracle occur. Thanks again AJ," said Lili. "She has an awful temper and sometimes her tantrums last for days. The doctor said just ignore her and go about what I was doing."

"I had an attorney that used to throw tantrums, I find that if you explain things clearly it usually helps them to understand. After I expressed my dissatisfaction with him after a certain incident, he never shot up a court room ceiling again!"

"The man actually shot the courtroom ceiling?" she asked. "What was he trying to prove? Or was he trying to scare everyone to death?"

"I'm not sure I was ever clear on that, only glad that it never happened again." He led them out of the apartment and into the Escalade, where he made sure they were both belted in before taking off for the store.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Once at the store, AJ led them over to the children's section. She remarked, "They have such a large selection. I never dreamed it would be this big. It will take her a year to watch them all. I hope she doesn't list all of them for Santa to bring." Lili walked around rubbing her back and looking at all the movie's for children.

"Why don't you help her with her list and I will go and speak to the manager about the delivery service," AJ suggested, hoping that would keep her busy for a bit. He went to the counter and asked for the manager.

"Yes, Sir, what can I do to be of help?" the manager asked.

"I would like to make some special arrangements with you for a friend of mine. She is pregnant and has a small child and she would like to have you deliver movies to her home probably one night a week. Now I know you don't normally do that, but I would be willing to pay for you to do so."

"No, we don't do that but if you're willing to pay and she doesn't live too far from here, we could make an exception," he stated.

"Thank you, and I am guessing that Friday and Saturday nights are your busiest, so I will tell her that you can't do it on those nights. Here is my charge card number; you can put the delivery charges on it. Thank you again," he said, and rejoined the ladies.

Annie had picked, Snow White, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, The Beauty and The Beast. By the time AJ had come back it looked like she was nowhere near through.

"Princess, put all the ones that look good on your list so you will have a lot of choices when your mommy calls for a movie," AJ told her with a grin, pleased with himself with the arrangements he had just made.

Annie looked up at him and smiled and held her paper with the list for him to see. "She has been a very busy little girl while you were gone," laughed Lili. "Did the manager agree to the  
arrangement? How much do I owe him?"

"I can see that! Yes, it was no problem at all; the only thing to remember is that they cannot deliver on Friday or Saturday because they are so busy. You just pay for the movies when they are delivered and you can return the watched ones to the delivery boy."

"That's wonderful, AJ, is there nothing you can't do?" she asked, still rubbing her back and helping Annie pick out movies.

"Yes, I can't do what you're doing here," he told her, gently brushing her tummy with his hand.

"Maybe not, but you can sure cause it," she teased.

"Madam, are you suggesting that I caused this!?"

"No, AJ, I'm saying that women can't get pregnant without the help of some man," she said puzzled by his attitude. He had always seemed so friendly but when she mentioned the baby to him, he got upset.

"Lillian, I was teasing you! I know that there is no way you could be having my child, we only just met. I am only sorry that your husband will not be here to share this with you."

"Please, AJ, let's not talk about my husband or the baby," she begged.

"I'm sorry, Lillian, I didn't mean to upset you. What would you like to talk about?" he asked, as he instinctively began to massage her aching back.

"Tell me something about where you live," she suggested. It was the first thing that popped in her mind and she had to change the subject.

"Well, I have a place in McLean, so it's a bit out of the city. I have ten acres, that are mostly wooded, I have a three bedroom ranch style house, and the dog I told you about."

"WOW! That sounds like a mansion. All that room and a yard too? I'd love to find a place big enough to have a yard for Annie to play in, but then she would probably not do anything but walk outside and sit down. I bet Annie would go wild for a dog. Our apartment doesn't allow animals," she gushed. "I hope you realize how lucky you are, my friend."

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I do, and the two of you are welcome to visit at any time. I'm sure Dammit would love to play with this little Princess!" he said, scooping Annie up into his arms and surprising her with a kiss on the cheek.

"I think the little Princess is starting to get sleepy. I think we have enough movies written down to start with. We need to get back home, I'm sure you have a long drive and would like to get started."

"I am used to the drive, but we should get this Princess to bed. Would you like to rent a movie for us to watch, or do you want to go to bed, too, when we get back?"

"AJ, how dare you. I'm not that kind of woman! What? Did you think you could buy me with a pizza and a movie. Why for pete-sakes I'm pregnant, what are you thinking of?" protested Lili.

Someone from the next aisle cleared his throat and Lili and AJ turned to look and saw it was a priest shaking his head as he was leaving with his choice of movie.

"Lili, you misunderstood me. I meant did you want me to take you home so you could go to bed since your feet and back were aching. I never intended to imply that I meant going to bed with you," replied AJ.

Covering her red face, Lili wanted to hide.

"Now, do you want to go home and watch a movie? Or would YOU like to go to bed?" he asked.

"Before or after I fall though the floor from embarrassment?" she replied, her face as red as a beet.

Laughing he said, "Don't be embarrassed, I took it as a compliment."

"I'm sorry for all the things I said. I guess it has been a worse day than I thought. If you still want to see a movie with me then pick out a good one. I need to get Annie. She's wandering around over there."

"I'll meet you at the front door, gorgeous," he laughed.

"Oh, AJ, can we please forget the misunderstanding and stay good friends?"

"Bestest of buddies," he laughed, and went to pick out a movie.

Watching him leave, Lili thought he was a handsome man but just not for her. She'd never marry again after what had happened to Joe.

AJ was glad that the misunderstanding had been cleared up that easily, Lillian was a woman that would listen to an explanation no matter how upset she was. He remembered a time similar to this with Meredith and she wouldn't listen to any reason for days, it had almost ended their relationship then, he snorted to himself, might have been better if it had!

Lili turned to Annie and said, "Do you like the nice man, darling?"

Annie nodded and smiled and pointed to her mother. "Yes, I like him, he's very nice and has been good for both of us," she laughed. "Now young lady, it is time for us to go home, and you go to bed.

AJ smiled as he met Annie and Lili at the front of the store. They drove back to her apartment where Lili put Annie to bed. She was heading back into the living room to watch the movie with AJ, when she felt the baby kick. She put her hand on her tummy where her baby grew, her baby, hers and some stranger's. She should never have signed the contract; she should never have agreed to be a surrogate mother. She had no idea how hard it was going to be to give the baby up once she had felt it move within her. She had grown to love it. Now what was she going to do?

"Lillian, is there something wrong?" he asked, seeing the odd look on her face.

Caught, she didn't know what to say for a moment. Then she shrugged, "Just the usual worries about the little guy. Hey, what movie did you get?"

He was not fooled by the change of subject, "Lillian, if you ever need to talk, I am here. I know that it must be hard to go through this without your husband, but I am a very good listener and would be willing to help you though any of it that I can. Now, why don't you come over here and sit by me, I promise not to bite."

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Going over and sitting down next to him, Lili kicked off her shoes and leaned against him. Looking up and him, she said, "You're a good friend, AJ. I'm glad you came into our lives."

"So, am I," he put his arm around her shoulder, and after waiting a moment to see if she was going to say any more, he started the movie.

"What movie are we watching? Would you like me to fix popcorn and sodas?"

"Well, I thought you might want a trip away from reality for a time so chose a fantasy, its 'Lord of The Rings'. Have you seen it?"

"No, but I heard it was a very good movie. Thanks for renting it. Now do you want popcorn and sodas to go with the movie?" she grinned. "After all, what's a movie without popcorn and a soda?"

"That would be fine, if you don't mind. Is there any way I can help?" he asked, stopping the opening credits so they wouldn't miss anything.

"You could keep me company if you'd like," she replied, getting to her feet she waddled into the kitchen.

Getting up and following her, he asked, "Are your feet and back still bothering you?"

"Yes, I'm carrying the baby all in front, so it's pulling on my back. My feet are swollen and I need to talk to the doctor tomorrow to see why I am retaining so much fluid," she said, pulling out some popcorn and turning on the stove. Grabbing a pan and butter she began popping the corn.

"I think I might know someone who can help!" he took out his cell phone and checking the time to make sure that it was not to late to call, he saw it was only 2115 EST, so he dialed Harriett Roberts.

Harriett picked up the phone and said, "Roberts residence."

"Harriett, this is AJ. I'm sorry to bother you, but I need your help with something."

"Yes, Sir, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well, for starters, stop calling me 'Sir'! Then I have a friend that is pregnant and her feet and back are hurting her something awful, is there anything you can recommend to relieve either or both of those? I remember that you had the same problems when you were carrying James."

"If her feet are hurting and swelling, then prop them up, as for the back, don't do any heavy lifting. She is carrying around more than she needs right now, but she needs to tell her doctor just to be on the safe side," replied Harriett. "It could be something like toxemia and that could be dangerous for the mother and the baby."

"I will make sure that she does those things, thank you Harriett. Give the boys a hug for me, good night now."

"Good night, Admiral."

"AJ, Harriett, AJ!"

Giggling she replied, "Good night, AJ."

"Good night, Harriett!" he laughed. After hanging up, he reported what he had learned to Lillian just as the corn finished popping. Grabbing sodas from the fridge, she followed him back to the living room.

"I'll check with my doctor tomorrow, but I'm sure it's nothing. I have been worried a little lately and that is probably it," she smiled. "Now hurry and turn on the movie I can't wait to watch something beside a cartoon. This is the first movie I've seen in years."

He started the movie and they watched in silence, sharing the bowl of popcorn between them. AJ had not realized that it was a three hour-long movie until it was over and he looked at his watch to see that it was after midnight.

When AJ turned to ask Lili how she liked the movie, he found she was sound asleep on his shoulder. Putting the popcorn bowl aside, he turned and gently lifted her into his arms. Carrying her into her bedroom he laid her down on the bed and pulled a light blanket over her.

Opening her eyes and yawning she smiled, "AJ, I missed the end of the movie. How late is its?"

"It's 12:35, but don't worry the movie is rented for a week, so you can watch the end of it anytime and then return it. I was just going to check on Annie and then leave. We are still on for Sunday, right?"

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Yes, and I'm really looking forward to it. What time should we come? Oh, and you better write down directions for me," she said, starting to get up. "I need to kiss Annie goodnight."

"The little Princess is asleep, why don't you stay in bed and I will give her two kisses? One from each of us. I will leave directions on that pad I saw by your phone for you."

"All right, but if she wakes up come and get me," said Lili, turning to get back into bed and stumbled over her house shoe.

"Are you all right?" he asked in concern, as he caught her in his arms and put her safely back into bed.

"Yes, I think so. I can't believe I was so clumsy," she said, smiling up at him. "It must come from not being able to watch my feet anymore."

"Well, you be careful, I don't want to have to deliver this little guy this early."

"It can't be too soon for me," she smiled. "I bet given the chance, you would have made a great father for you daughter."

"Thank you, I would like to think that I will be a good father," he said, with a smile, thinking about the child that would soon be sleeping in the nursery at his home, right about the same time that Lillian would be having her baby.

"I've found that so many people out here in the world want children and can't have them. Then the ones that could care less can have all they want. It's so sad, it breaks my heart," she said, shaking her head.

"That is very true, you are lucky to have such a permanent reminder of your husband in both of your children. Now let me go and kiss Annie for us and I will get out of here. Good night, Lillian," he said, and left the room before she could say anything more.

AJ was up early the next morning and had his jog and shower before making a pot of coffee. He went into his office to check his email, anxious to see if the results of the test were in. He wished Bud would just call, but he had this fascination with the computer. There was one email and it was from Bud. He opened it and read the message. "Sir, the results are in, the baby is a boy." AJ was so happy when he read the message he shouted, "HOOYAH!"

Rushing out, he bought blue paint and some wallpaper boarder that had baseballs and bats on it. While he was out, he ran into a clothing store and bought a little sailor suit complete with the cap. He found a mobile for the crib that had anchors and ships and played 'Come Sail Away With Me'. He bought a ball and bat and basketball, too. He picked up blue sleepers and receiving blankets. Loaded down, he finally decided to take his load home. After all, he had plenty of time to buy more things for his son, and he wanted to get started with the painting as soon as possible. That night, he stood in the finished nursery surveying his work. He was pleased with the way it had turned out. It was ready for his son, who would be here in just a few short months.

Sunday November 13, 2005

1130 EST

AJ's house

McLean, Virginia

It was a beautiful day for November. When Lili and Annie arrived at AJ's home, she was shocked it was so large and the yard was beautiful with all the colored leaves lying about. AJ came to the door and waited for them on the porch. "Did you have any trouble getting here?" he asked.

"No and it was such a lovely drive," said Lili, looking all around. "I just love the country."

Annie was running around her mother in large circles.

"Please come in, I have lunch about ready," he told his visitors. This got Annie's attention and she ran to him and pulled on his hand. "Looks like we have a hungry Princess on our hands!" he grinned.

Suddenly, around the corner of the house, came Dammit at a full run and jumped on AJ, barking. Annie ran to her mother and stared at the large dog. "Annie this is my dog, Dammit, she is very friendly. Would you like to come here and pet her?" he asked, holding on to Dammit's collar so she wouldn't jump on him again.

Looking up at her mother as though to ask what she should do, Lili nodded her permission. Annie slowly walked over to AJ and the dog. "Pet her on the head, Princess," AJ told her, holding Dammit tight so she wouldn't jump on Annie.

Annie slowly reached out to pet the dog on top of the head, feeling the furry dog and laughed. Looking at AJ, as though asking for permission to do it again, he nodded. She laid her head on Dammit's back and loved the dog. AJ turned Dammit loose and she turned and licked Annie, causing the child to giggle. "See, Princess, Dammit loves you, she just gave you a kiss."

Annie looked up at AJ and pointed at Dammit and said, "Dam."

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The adults were shocked and couldn't move for a moment and in that time the two new friends took off playing. "Did you hear that, AJ? She did say DAM didn't she?" cried Lili.

"She sure did, loud and clear," he said happily.

"She may need speech therapy now, but I have a feeling she's on her way back to recovery," Lili cried hugging AJ.

"That dog saved my life the day I found her, I am not surprised that she has had this effect on that little Princess! I am just sorry that her first word had to be a cuss word!" he said with a chuckle.

"I don't care it was just so nice to hear her speak," replied Lili. "I'd kiss that old dog, if she'd do it again."

"Let's see if we can get her too," he told her. "Princess!" AJ called to Annie.

Annie came running back around the house with Dammit behind her. She stopped in front of AJ and stood looking up at him.

"Princess, would you like to play out here with Dammit for a while, while your mother and I go in and finish making lunch?"

Nodding she hugged Dammit.

"Please tell me 'yes' or 'no', Princess," he encouraged her.

Cocking her head to one side she looked up at him and then at Dammit who licked her. Giggling she looked up at AJ and said, "es."

Keeping as calm as he could in the face of this miracle going on right in front of him, he smiled and said, "Okay, then you play out here for a bit and then come in and wash your hands for lunch. Then I have a surprise for you, my Princess."

Annie and Dammit ran around the house as Lili threw herself into AJ arms. "You did it, you did it again! She spoke another word. Well at least part of one!" laughed Lili hugging AJ.

The joy in her face was too much for him to contain himself with just a hug so taking her in his arms he swung her around and then kissed her lightly, "Yes, she did! Let's try and see how much we can get her to say before the day is out!"

Shocked by the kiss, but thinking how pleasant it was, she grinned and agreed with his plan. He was a fine looking man and easy to talk to. She enjoyed being around him and wondered what it would be like to make love to him. She had heard that friends made better lovers. She shouldn't be thinking like this! Since she had lost Joe, she had thought of no other man.

Leading her into the house, AJ showed her where things were and asked if she would set the table for him while he put the finishing touches on lunch.

"You have such a nice house, it's so large and airy. The sun shines into the kitchen and makes it so warm and friendly," Lili said, as she set the table. "There, now, can I help with anything else?"

"Thank you, I think the house is pretty nice. Well, you could call in the Princess, I made a large pot of chili, I hope that the two of you like it," he was suddenly a bit concerned about his choice. What if they didn't like it?

"I'm sure it will be delicious," she said, heading to the door to get Annie. Annie came inside with Lili and Dammit right behind them. "AJ, I hope you don't mind, but the dog came in before I could stop her."

"Its fine, Dammit thinks she owns the house, and I am just allowed to live here to open doors for her and feed her," he chuckled. "In fact, I haven't fed her today yet. Would you like to help me do that, Princess?"

Nodding, Annie went to where AJ was and waited for him to show her how to feed Dammit.

"I am sorry, Princess, I didn't hear your answer..." he said and waited for her to respond.

Frowning, she looked up at him.

He continued to wait.

"es," she said, still frowning.

"Wonderful!" he told her. Opening the cupboard, he showed her the bag and the scoop, "She gets one scoop of food in her bowl and we need to make sure she has plenty of water." AJ handed her the scoop and asked, "Would you like to put the food in her bowl?"

Catching on quick she said, "es."

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Very good, Princess!" he watched her to make sure she didn't give Dammit too much and then asked, "Are you ready to eat now? If so, you should go and wash your hands," he pointed her to the bathroom.

Smiling she ran to the bathroom to wash her hands. "AJ, that was brilliant. I can't thank you enough. She responds to you so well, I think I'll just hire you for her speech therapist," grinned Lili. "I'm so happy I could shout."

"You wouldn't have to hire me, Lillian, I am enjoying this very much! You are welcome to shout all you want, I feel like shouting for joy too!"

"It's like a miracle to me. You're a miracle maker, AJ, and I could just kiss you," she giggled.

"Please feel free to do so!" he laughed.

Much to AJ's surprise, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Annie came in just as her mommy kissed AJ, she laughed and said, "mom iss u." This caused pandemonium in the kitchen as everyone gathered around Annie, hugging and kissing her.

"That was almost a full sentence, Princess! That's wonderful! Are the two of you ready to eat now?" he asked, cheerfully.

"All of the sudden I'm starving, AJ, so bring on that chili," laughed Lili. "We're having chili, Annie can you say chili?"

"Shele," Annie said proudly.

"That is pretty good, sweetie, do you want a big bowl, or a medium bowl, or a baby bowl, like Goldilocks in the Three Bears story?"

"Babe" she said grinning.

"This is a fun game isn't it, Annie, darling?" asked Lili smiling, as AJ placed a small bowl in front of the child.

Nodding Annie was dipping her spoon in her chili.

"Sweetie, your mommy can't hear your answer when you nod, not unless you have rocks in your head that would cause it to rattle," AJ put his head close to hers and said, "Nod again so I can here if there are rocks in there!"

With chili in her mouth Annie nodded then looked at AJ and waited to see what he said.

"Nope, I didn't hear any rocks moving, so you will have to answer your mom, Princess," he informed her with a laugh.

"Gode," she grinned and returned to eating her chili.

Smiling at her, AJ began to eat his own chili. Looking over at Lili he saw that she was having a hard time with her chili. Being pregnant, spicy food didn't react well with her and she had already developed heartburn. "Is something wrong, Lillian?" he asked, concerned at the odd look on her face.

"AJ, the chili is delicious, but lately spicy foods have been giving me heartburn and I'm afraid that's the problem."

"Why didn't you say so?" he questioned, upset with himself for not thinking of that! "I have some fried chicken in the fridge from last night, let me get that for you!" AJ jumped to his feet and headed into the kitchen.

"AJ, don't go to the bother, but if you have some fruit I would love to eat that," she told him.

"It is no trouble at all, Lillian! I just wish you had told me. Would you rather have the chicken cold or warmed in the microwave?"

"Cold will be fine. Now come on back in here and eat your lunch," she insisted.

"And for fruit do you prefer apples or bananas? I'm afraid that is all I have at this time of the year."

"I'd love a banana, but I better take an apple with the way my tummy has been acting," she smiled her thanks. "The chili was good and if I wasn't pregnant I would have eaten a second helping."

"Well, I will remember that for after the baby is born and invite you over again then!" he said, grabbing an apple from the fridge and bringing it and the chicken to the table for her.

"Thank you, AJ, I'm sorry to be such a bother," she said. "It's just the baby won't tolerate some foods and when he doesn't, I suffer."

"You are not a bother at all!" he said, with a smile as he watched his guests enjoying their food.

Annie handed her bowl to AJ and said, "ore, lease."

"I think I need a kiss before I can give you seconds, Princess..." he said, holding the ladle over her bowl, but not giving her any just yet.

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Standing up on the chair she hugged him and kissed his cheek. Then sat down and looked up and said, "lease."

"Thank you, Princess," he said and filled her bowl once again.

"AJ, her words are getting clearer. I hope it won't be long until she can talk normal."

"I hope so too. Now if you ladies are done there is a surprise for the princess in the living room..." he hinted with a smile.

"A surprise? What have you done, AJ?" asked Lili, taking Annie's hand and going into the living room and sitting on the couch with her.

He grinned and handed Annie a small package that was wrapped in pretty pink paper. "Here you go, Princess. What do you say when someone gives you a gift?"

Annie's eyes lit up and she reached for the present, looking at AJ, she smiled and said, "Take u." Then she tore open the present to find inside the movie 'Sleeping Beauty'. She jumped up and down, hugging the movie to her, and ran and kissed AJ.

"You'd better be careful or you'll spoil her, AJ, then what will I do?" said Lili watching her very happy daughter.

"You can't spoil a princess, they just deserve all the wonderful things in the world!" he assured her, watching Annie as she ran around the room hugging the movie and then even took it over to show it to Dammit, who didn't seem to care much about it.

"It's so nice out here in the country, I wish we could afford to live out here. It would be so good for Annie to have so much room to play and she could have a puppy or a kitty," sighed Lili. "But I don't see that happening in the near future."

"Well, I just found out that I am going to be a grandfather soon," he frowned at the dog when he said that.

"Your daughter is going to have a baby? When is it due?" she asked. "Are you going to be there when it's born?"

"No, Dammit is going to bless me with puppies! She has been out catting around, and now there will be tiny bundles running all over the house. The reason I brought it up was that if you wanted a puppy for Annie, I am going to have to give them away anyway, she might as well have one of them."

Annie started jumping up and down and screaming, "upes, upes."

"Now see what you have started? We live in an apartment building and there is a no pet policy. Now what do I do?" frowned Lili.

"Well, you could let her pick one out and I guess I could live with two dogs in the house. She could keep it here and come and visit a lot," he offered.

"You'd do that for her?" Lili asked, watching her daughter jumping up and down with excitement.

"Of course I would. Princess, if you had a puppy, what would you want to name it?"

Stopping jumping up and down, she thought really hard and then looked at her mother and AJ and said, "Jo."

Lili gasped and tears filled her eyes at the thought of her daughter naming a puppy after her father. Did she still miss him so? How could she stand to hear her call that puppy Joe, every time she talked to him?

"Lillian, what's wrong?" AJ asked in concern. He had no idea why what Annie had said affected her mother so strongly.

"She is naming the puppy after her father. I didn't know she missed him so badly. I should have realized. Not much of a mother when you can't read your own child," replied Lili shaking her head.

"Of course she misses him! Lillian, don't berate yourself. You lost him too, and in your grief it is easy to miss that others are feeling the same. In time, the pain will lessen and you will only remember the good times," he told her, drawing her into his arms for a comforting hug.

"You're such a wonderful man, AJ, why aren't you married? The women around here must be fools," she said with her head on his chest. "Handsome, caring, and yes, sexy. There, now, I've said it, and now I'm not moving my head up until the red goes away. But for the record, it's all the truth."

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Well, it is nice to hear, even if it is hard to believe. I was engaged not long ago, and I was so handsome, caring, and sexy, that she found herself in bed with another man! I have given up on love," he told her, as he brushed her hair back from her face to see if she was really blushing.

"The woman was a fool. She didn't really love you and you're better off without her. You deserve a woman that will give her whole heart to you. Never settle for second best when there is some one out there just waiting for you," she said, snuggling closer to him without paying any attention. "Love is too precious to waste on such a foolish woman."

"I have sworn off love, all I really want in my life now is a child to raise..." he trailed off, thinking of the nursery that would soon have a tiny male occupant.

"What did you say dar..AJ?" she asked, hoping he was deep enough in thought to miss her slip. This man was becoming much too dear to her so it was time to back off. Sitting up she looked for her shoes.

Not sure he was ready to tell her about the baby that he had contracted for, AJ decided to change the subject. "The puppies aren't due until around Christmas time, maybe we can change her mind about the name by then?" he offered gently.

"No, it's fine if she wants to honor her father that way, it will seem strange hearing her call his name," she smiled. "Where are my shoes? We really should go and give you some peace and quite."

"Really? I was hoping that the two of you would stay for dinner too!" he stated, as he handed her the shoes that she was looking for.

"You're kidding?! You have to be tired of us by now," said Lili putting on her shoes.

"No, I would really like for you to stay, as long as you don't have to be anywhere else," he told her gently.

"Nowhere, and I would love to stay with you," she replied. "You're so easy to talk to and so good for my daughter. How about a tour of your home?"

"Okay so then a tour it is! There is one room I can't let you see yet though, I just painted it and I know pregnant women should avoid fresh paint fumes."

"That's right the doctor reminded me again with this baby," she nodded.

"Okay, well you have seen the living room, kitchen and dining rooms, so all that are left are my room the bathrooms and the guest room that I use as a home office. Where would you like to start?" he asked with a slight grin, waiting to see what she would want to see first.

"Your office," she replied curious as how this man would chose to decorate a home office.

"Sigh!" he said dramatically, "Here I was hoping that you would choose my bedroom!" he said with a teasing wink.

"Oh, I'm saving the best for last," she grinned. "I certainly hope you don't plan on seducing a very large pregnant woman," she teased. "I might not try to hard to fight you off."

"Ah, a weak willed conquest! The best kind for a retired old bald guy!" he teased back.

"Please don't say that, AJ, you're not old. You're mature and that is a good thing. But, you're definitely not old," she smiled up at him and caressed his cheek.

"You are incredibly good for my ego, Lillian!" he said, and turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand.

A shock wave of pleasure shot up her arm. She hadn't felt passion since Joe had died. Looking at AJ she smiled and removed her hand from his face and asked, "Do I get my tour of your office now?"

Seeing desire in her eyes surprised AJ, but he tried to recover and answer her question, "Certainly, my lady!" he told her and led the way to the office. It was decorated much like the one at JAG had been, lots of dark wood and leather. It was a comfortably 'male' room.

"A very nice office, but don't you think it could use just a slight touch of a woman's hand?" she asked, walking around and sitting in his chair.

"I don't know about her hand, but your bottom looks good in that chair!" he said with a gleam in his eyes.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Then I'll just take the chair home with me to decorate it with my bottom," Lili said as her laughter rang out.

"But there are other rooms you still have not seen, you might want to decorate them with other parts of your anatomy!"

"I don't know how decorative I am, but I would be willing to try! Lead on, Sir!"

AJ showed her the bathroom off the hall and then the only two rooms left were his bedroom and private bath. Aware of the desire he had seen in her eyes and the fact that he found her attractive too, he made sure that he was not touching her in any way when he led the way into his room. "This is my room and my bath is through that door," he told her, just pointing to the doorway.

"It's a beautiful bedroom, but it needs a woman's touch," she grinned and headed for the bathroom. Once inside she just stood there with her mouth open, never had she seen such a bath. She would love to try that bath and shower out. Turning she replied. "I love your bathroom, I may move in and never leave," she sighed.

"Well, it might be a bit soon in our friendship for that, but you are welcome to use it any time you like. Would you like a shower or bath now? I would be glad to keep an eye on the princess while you do," he offered.

"Truly, if you really don't mind I'd love to try that huge bath tub out," she grinned. "I won't be long."

"I don't mind at all, the only problem that I will have is the next time I use it alone, I will be picturing you in it!" he sighed and showed her the controls, where the fresh towels were and started out of the room.

Taking off her clothes and settling down in the tub full of hot water was wonderful. There was enough room for two. She wondered if AJ and...'Never mind, can't allow my mind to wonder like that. I'm becoming too attached to the man. Maybe a little distance would help.'

In the other room, AJ watched over Annie as she watched the movie he gave her, but his thoughts were in the bathroom with Lillian and he was seeing her in that tub in his mind. 'Get a grip, Chegwidden! She is pregnant and still mourning her husband!'

Annie got up and lay in his arms when the Prince kissed Sleeping Beauty she looking up at him and said, "Butty, iss. U iss mom. U iss mom."

"Princess, why do you want me to kiss your mommie?" AJ asked holding her in his arms.

Laying her head on his chest she said quietly, "Dada."

"Oh, Annie! I know you miss your Dada, but I am not him! I can love and care for you and your mommie, but I can never take his place."

Raising her head she pointed at him and said in a stubborn voice, "Dada!"

"No, Princess, I can be Uncle AJ, but I cannot replace your Dada," he told her gently.

She laid her head on his chest and softy began to cry.

"Oh, Princess, don't cry! I love you, my little one!" he said cuddling her close and rocking her back and forth. "I wish I could be your Dada, but it's just not possible. Your mommie would have to be in love with me and we would have to get married before I could be your Dada," he tried to explain, not realizing he was giving her ideas instead of reasons why it could not happen!

"I of u. Mom of u" she cried.

"Thank you, Princess, I love you too, but your mommie may like me, she doesn't love me."

Shaking her head she yelled, "NO! MOM OF U!"

Just then Lili came into the room and asked, "What going on in here, Annie?"

"U of AJ!" she said stunning her mother.

"Yes, I do, Annie, he is a friend and we always love our friends."

AJ was shaking his head 'no' behind Annie's back, but it was to late to keep Lillian from saying what she had. "But, Annie, that's not the same kind of love that a mommy has for a daddy!" he assured her.

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"A daddy?" asked Lili, looking over at AJ. "Are you supposed to be my daddy? I can see you as my lover, but daddy, never."

Stunned at her words, because he had no idea she had been thinking of him that way, he still tried to rush in with an answer, "No, Lillian, she wanted me to be her daddy, and I told her that we would have to be in love and married for that to happen. So that I could be her Uncle AJ, but not Dada." And in a soft aside, he told Lili, "Although, I like your version too!"

"How can you possibly think of me as a lover the way I look? I will admit that I have had a few passing thoughts about you as a lover, my friend, and one hot dream, but don't let it go to your head. I'm not about to let it spoil our friendship."

"You're in incredibly attractive woman, Lillian, but I wouldn't ruin our friendship either. If there is ever a day when you can see our friendship growing into more all you have to do is let me know."

"Agreed, but the same goes for you, AJ."

"When you're ready, I will be, Lillian," he assured her.

"You care that much for me now?" she asked, in shock.

"I care for both you and Annie, and want what's best for the both of you. I think that you still need time to mourn Joe, but when you are ready to move on, I will be close by."

"Believe it or not I'm almost over Joe. He's not whom I dream about any more. He's not whom I wake up thinking about, or go to sleep with on my mind. Give me some time to adjust to this shift in feelings and we'll see what happens."

"You can have all the time in the world, Lillian, I will be here when you are ready," AJ said, making a space for her on the couch next to him and Annie.

"Have I missed much of the movie?" she asked, making eye contact with him.

"All of it, I'm afraid, but I bet that if you really wanted to see it, Annie could be talked into watching it again!" he teased.

Nodding her head and smiling she said, "es, es, es."

"I think she wants to watch it again. I have a feeling I'm going to get awfully tired of this movie in no time,' she laughed, reaching for AJ hand to hold.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Don't be, it was a lovely gift." she squeezed his hand.

"Guess I will have to get her another new one soon, so you don't get bored," he said, squeezing her hand back.

"I have too much to do at home to be bored," sighed Lili. "By the time I get home from working all day there is laundry to do and cleaning to do, and supper to fix, not to mention taking this little princess to her doctor's appointments. I have very little time for myself. That was a treat to use your huge bathtub and just soak."

"You can come by any time and use it," he smiled at her.

"I wish! It's to far a drive out in the country to come for a soak," she laughed. "Maybe when we visit I will take one every now and then."

"You could come out every weekend and have one then!" he offered.

"Be careful, you'll spoil me," she kissed his hand.

He smiled and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it also.

When he kissed her hand she felt it all the way to her heart. "AJ, I may be closer to a relationship than I first realized," she whispered, wanting to taste his lips. "Do you think I'm awful?"

"No, I don't. Whenever you are ready, Lillian, we can take this as slow as you want, my dear."

"Thank you, AJ. I never expect to ever have these feeling ever again and this is taking me by surprise. Maybe in a week or two I will feel more comfortable with them."

"As long as we can continue to see each other during that time, I am okay with that," he smiled and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"I'll look forward to seeing you while I get my feelings worked out," she said, leaning her cheek into his palm and kissing it.

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Wonderful, then will you let me take the two of you out to dinner on Tuesday night?"

"Yes, that will give me something to look forward to after today," she smiled softly. "You need to come over the apartment and let me cook for you one night and let me prove to you I can."

"I would like that, what night would be good for you?" he asked, with a tender smile.

"How about Thursday? We'll break up the week that way, and can have something to look forward to by seeing each other every other day," she squeezed his hand. She felt like a teenager on her first date.

"Thursday is fine with me. Now, do you and Annie like Italian? I was thinking of Callisto's for Tuesday."

"We don't have to go anywhere fancy, McDonald's would be fine. Annie loves the children's meal plus she gets a surprise in it," replied Lili. "Don't go to any trouble for us, AJ, we'll be fine with anywhere."

"Callisto's is a favorite of mine, so it is no trouble, unless either of you don't like Italian food. I would like to take you there, share my favorite places with my new favorite people!"

"We'd love it. We both love Italian food especially, Annie," she said, caressing Annie's hair.

"Princess, what do you like best? Lasagna, ravioli, or spaghetti?" AJ asked, he was finding that he loved getting the tiny child to speak now that she had started.

Rising up from watching the movie she smiled and said, "Skettie."

"Do you like you skettie with or without meat balls, Princess?"

"Out," she grinned. "Of u."

"I love you too, sweetie!" he said and gave her a big hug.

"Do you think it's too cold to go for a walk outside?" Lili asked. "That is if we can tear Ms. Annie away from her movie."

"I think all we would have to do is suggest that Dammit comes along for that to work!" he laughed.

Jumping up from the couch, Annie turned off her movie and pulled on one of AJ's hands and one of her mom's. "I believe you have hit the nail on the head AJ," laughed Lili, standing and going to gather her and Annie's coats.

He grabbed his coat as well and a leash for Dammit, usually he let her run free but he guessed that today Annie might like to think that she was taking the dog for a walk. But truth be told it would be the other way around.

Stepping outside there was a bit of chill in the air and the wind was blowing. AJ put the leash on Dammit and handed it to Annie and off they went. Taking AJ's hand they walked at a slower pace than the other two. "Tell me what you were like when you first joined the Navy."

"Young!" he laughed.

Giggling she replied, "That's not what I meant."

"But it is the truth!" he laughed with her. "It was a long time ago, what would you like to know about me from back then? I had more hair..."

"I love the way you look now," she said. "Where are you originally from?"

"Texas," he replied as they walked along hand in hand watching Annie's antics with Dammit.

"You never did tell me the story behind your dog's name," she replied.

"I tried every name I could think of for her and when I finally gave up she jumped up in my favorite chair and I told her, 'Damn it! Get down!' and she did...so she has been Dammit ever since."

Stopping in her tracks and laughing so hard tear ran down her cheeks. She leaned her body into AJ's until she could get a hold of herself. Looking up at him from that position she said, "I haven't laughed so much in years, you're so good for me."

"I am so glad that you think so. I have a feeling that we'll all be good for each other," he smiled and wiped the tears from her face.

Looking over at Annie playing with Dammit she looked up at AJ and said, "Please, kiss me?"

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

AJ wasn't sure to what extent she was asking to be kissed, lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, with a question in his eyes, asking if she wanted more than that.

He had just kissed her hand and she had wanted more much more. Looking up at him she leaned in closer and caressed his cheek.

Stepping closer to her, he turned his head and kissed the palm of the hand that had been on his cheek. Again he looked at her, waiting to see if she wanted more.

"AJ, do you want to kiss me or not?" she asked, with a gleam in her eyes.

"I have been kissing you, woman!" he teased. "Did you want more than that?"

Reaching up and pulling his head down, their lips met.

Gently at first he just kissed her softly, waiting to see just how far she wanted to go. He knew that she was still deeply in love with her dead husband and he didn't want to go any farther than she wanted him too. He was a bit surprised when she slipped her tongue inside his mouth.

Lili felt a jolt of desire, and so did AJ. Pulling her into his arms he molded her body to his and deepened the kiss.

She had never expected to feel desire again and when it washed over her, she was startled for a moment. But she had to face the fact; she wanted this man, all of him!

"Lillian," he moaned into her mouth. "You taste so sweet."

"Ummm, AJ. I love the way you taste and the way you kiss. I could kiss you all day. Would you think me forward if I told you, I desired you?" she asked nervously.

"No, Lillian, I wouldn't think that, but I do want you to be sure that it is me that you are wanting and not just that you are lonely. I can wait for you until it's right," he assured, her holding her close and nuzzling her neck.

"Yes, that would probably be for the best. It's just that you're the first man to kiss me since Joe died, maybe I'm getting a little carried away." She moved out of his arms and started walking down the path toward Annie.

"Lillian, I am glad that I am the first you have felt like kissing, but I want you to be sure you're ready to move on before we take this any farther. I am not going anywhere, and am willing to wait for the good things in life. And I am pretty sure you are one of those good things!"

"Thank you, AJ, I appreciate the compliment and the common sense that goes along with it," she smiled taking his hand again. "I've been alone for awhile now, and as you've pointed out, I still miss Joe, and I'm lonely."

"I would be glad to be your friend until you are ready for more, and I will be here even if you are never ready for more," he assured her. "Your Joe was a very lucky man!"

"I was a very lucky woman," she said. "But he's gone and I find myself forgetting what he looks like, without getting his picture out to look at."

"That only means you are healing, don't think badly of yourself. You have Annie and the baby to remind you of him and you have the right to go on with your life," he said just as Annie ran up to him and threw herself into his arms. Laughing and swinging her up high in the air he finally brought her down and sat her on his shoulder, that was how they headed back to the house.

Going into the warm house, Lili realized how cold it had been outside. "How about I fix us all some hot chocolate?" she suggested.

"Sounds great, what do you think, Princess?" AJ asked the child he had just set on her feet.

"Es, lease," she said taking off her coat and handing it to Lili.

"You are getting clearer all the time, Princess!" AJ told her. "Would you like to help me get dinner started?"

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Lili went into the kitchen and with AJ's directions, found the chocolate and marshmallows. Starting the hot chocolate, she touched her tummy and wondered what AJ would think if he knew the baby wasn't Joe's, but some stranger's. She was carrying a stranger's baby and was to give it up at it's birth. He wouldn't think her such a wonderful mother then. Rubbing her tummy the baby kicked and the feelings she had before hit her, she would have such a hard time giving this baby up. She loved it already, she had no idea when she started this how hard it would be!

Out in the living room, Annie told AJ, "Uh huh."

Startled, he looked at her with a huge grin. She was watching him watch her and smiling. "Princess, do you think we could practice something to say to mommy when she comes back? Do you think you could say, 'I love mommie'?" he asked her.

Annie frowned and said very slowly, "I of momme." Then she turned to AJ and smiled.

"That is pretty good, can you try the 'L' sound for Love?" he asked kissing the tip of her cute little nose.

Wanting so to please him, she cleared her throat and trying so hard she said, "I lof momme." Then turned to him to see if she had gotten it right that time.

"LILLIAN! Come in here!" AJ laughed, swinging Annie around the room.

Coming into the room with the hot chocolate she asked, "What are you two up to?"

"Princess, what do you have to say to your mommy?!" he asked Annie, as he set her down in front of her mother.

Annie, standing with hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her heels and toes, looked up at Lili and smiled. "I lof momme."

"Darling," Lili replied, sitting down the chocolate and taking her daughter into her arms. "I love you. That was the sweetest sound I've heard in my life," she said kissing her daughter's face several times. "You were coached by AJ weren't you sweetie?"

Annie grinned and nodded pointing to him and said, "AJ."

Now it was AJ's turn to be choked up, a tear appeared in his eye and slid down his cheek. This was such a beautiful child and her mother was special too! He hoped that they would be in his life for some time to come! "Thank you, Princess, that was beautiful."

"I lof AJ," smiled Annie running to jump into his arms.

Tears running down Lili's cheeks, she said, "She'll be talking our ears off in no time."

"Oh, I love you too, Princess!" AJ whispered, almost too choked up to speak.

"Here, everyone, let's sit down and drink our hot chocolate before it gets cold," ordered Lili sitting down and putting marshmallows in the chocolate.

"Okay, and when we are done here, Annie and I are going to make dinner while you put your feet up and rest. Right, Princess?"

"Well, I won't argue with the two of you since my feet are swelling and aching. And I might even take a nap. It's getting cold outside and coming in where it's warm has made me sleepy," admitted Lili.

"Great, then we will surprise you with dinner, won't we Princess?"

"Es, AJ," grinned Annie.

"Surprise me all you want as long as I can take a nap and put my poor feet up," replied Lili.

Annie and AJ went into the kitchen after AJ tucked an afghan around Lillian and started on dinner. They made a simple dinner of burgers and homemade French fries, everyone ate seconds, and even tiny Annie put away her share of food. There was much laughter and encouraging Annie to say more things. It was a very pleasant evening, but it needed to end early because Annie had school the next day. So after dinner Lili and Annie said goodbye to AJ and that they were looking forward to seeing him Tuesday. Lili drove home and tucked a very tired Annie in bed. She went into her room and crawled into the bed naked, she was soon sound asleep.

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Monday morning came early for Lili and she got out of bed and started Annie's breakfast. Going into Annie's room she woke her up and helped her into the bathtub. Laying out some warm clothes she watched Annie shuffle back into her bedroom. Leaving Annie to dress herself she ran back to the kitchen to set the table and place breakfast on it. Yelling for Annie to hurry, she cleaned up part of the mess from cooking and glanced at the clock.

Heading back to Annie's room she found Annie dressed and asleep on her bed. Waking her up again she brushed her hair and helped her into the kitchen. Eating breakfast was a solemn affair around the apartment. Annie was never good and awake until after breakfast and Lili never was until after a couple cups of coffee. Once breakfast was over Annie went to get her books while Lili cleaned the kitchen.

A knock on the door sounded and Lili in her housecoat rushed to answer it. There stood three children and an adult to take Annie to school. "Hello, Joyce, I can't thank you enough for taking Annie to school. With my hours at work, I'd be late every day then I'd be fired.

"No problem I have to take these three what's one more? How's the baby doing?" Joyce inquired.

"Playing football most of the time with a few time outs for a nap," chuckled Lili. Annie came running into the room with books in hand and was ready to go. "Wait, Annie, you need lunch money," Lili said going to her purse and pulling out some money. She brought it back and gave it to Annie. Kissing her goodbye she waved her out the door.

As soon as the door closed Lili rushed to her room and started getting ready for work. It was going to be another long day. Her feet were already swelling and hurting. Remembering what AJ said, that she should talk to her doctor, she made a mental note to see him before the close of the day.

She arrived at work with minutes to spare and made a pot of coffee. Dr. McDougal came in right behind her and sniffed. "Lili is that fresh brewed coffee I smell?" he asked.

"Yes Sir, I just put it on. It's almost ready," she replied.

"Good I'll have a cup when it's done if you don't mind," he said.

"Yes, Sir, I'll bring it into you're office in a jiffy," she smiled. Stepping into Dr. McDougal's office with two cups of coffee Lili said, "Doctor I'm worried something is wrong."

"What makes you think that, Lili?" he asked concerned.

"I figured my back hurting all the time is the way I'm carrying the baby. But my feet and legs are swelling. My feet hurt all the time, they never did this with Annie and it worries me."

"Have a seat and let me check," he replied getting up and coming around his desk as Lili sat down. Looking at how swollen her feet and her legs were he said, "Let me see your hands."

Holding them out they were only slightly swollen. "I'm going to check your blood pressure," he said, pulling down the cuff and wrapping it around her arm. After checking it he went back around his desk and wrote out a prescription. "Lili, this could be nothing but your blood pressure is a little high and I'm going to treat this as toxemia in its early stages. Don't worry I'm just being cautious."

"The baby's alright isn't he?"

"Yes, the little guy's fine. I have an old footstool in the back I'm dragging it up front so you can use it to prop your feet up. Don't forget to take that medicine and everything will be fine. You're going to have a healthy baby, Lili stop worrying."

After work Lili ran by Joyce's to pick up Annie. She had to see her therapist today. She had a big surprise for him. When they reached the therapist's office they were shown right in. Dr. Collins asked, "How are you both doing?"

"Tell him Annie," ordered Lili.

"Ok," replied Annie.

The therapist almost fell out of his chair. "Amazing! When did this take place?" he asked, stunned.

"The other day at a friend's house," Lili calmly replied.

"Can she pronounce all her words clearly?" he asked.

"No, Sir, but at least she's talking and you can make sense out of what she is saying," said Lili, pointing to her heart. "Annie, do you love me? Say you love mommie."

"I lof momme," Annie grinned, as she loved to be the center of attention, now that she could talk again.

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"You've made great strides in only a few shorts days," said the therapist, dying to start work with Annie. "Why don't you go out for a cup of coffee and let Annie and I practice her speaking."

Taking a seat at the restaurant around the corner she ordered coffee and smiled. This magic was all due to AJ, and somehow AJ had worked his magic on her, too. Thinking back on that kiss yesterday made her feel weak all over. Joe had been gone long enough for her to have a new relationship, but the thought made her feel guilty, like she was cheating on her husband.

Walking back to the therapist's office she was greeted with a smile, "Annie, don't you have something to say to your mommie?"

"I love you, mommie," Annie said proudly, with a huge grin.

"Oh, Annie, that was perfect!" exclaimed Lili, getting down on her knees and hugging her daughter. "Those were the most beautiful words anyone ever said to me."

The therapist helped Lili to rise and they made an appointment for the following week. He gave Lili some tips on how to help Annie with pronouncing her words. He assured Lili once Annie started talking she would rapidly relearn all her words and phrases.

Thanking the therapist and starting home, Lili stopped at McDonalds and got Annie a Happy Meal with the little money she made each week. She felt Annie deserved a reward for all her hard work.

Tuesday, Lili rushed home with Annie to get dressed to go to Callisto's with AJ. Lili wore black maternity slacks and a red sweater, while Annie was dressed all in pink. They had just barely finished getting dressed, when AJ knocked on the door. Annie quickly rushed to answer the door.

AJ said, "Hello, Princess, and how are you today?"

"I love you AJ," she said, with a big grin on her face.

"Princess, you've been practicing," he picked her up and kissed her. "I love you, too."

Lili came into the room and laughed, "Someone has been practicing her talking. Soon she'll be a chatterbox."

"It can't be soon enough to suit me," he said, hugging Annie and then putting her down. "You two ladies certainly look beautiful tonight."

"Ah shucks it wasn't nothing, just some things we threw together at the last minute," teased Lili.

"You threw it together all in the right places then, Lillian," replied AJ. "I hope you're hungry because the foods delicious and I'm starved."

"Ungy," Annie said.

"That makes three of us," stated Lili.

"Are you two ready to go then?" he asked.

"Ready, willing, and definitely able. Lead on McDuff," teased Lili. Going out the door Lili locked up and put the key in her purse. Once at Callisto's the maitre' d immediately seated AJ and his guests.

The waiter brought the menu along with water for everyone. "Would anyone care to order something to drink?"

"Lili, what would you like to drink?" AJ asked.

"Water is fine. What would you suggest we have to eat, AJ?" asked Lili, looking over the menu.

"Everything is good so whatever you pick you'll love," he assured her.

"Then I think I'll have the lasagna and salad with bread," smiled Lili.

"You'll love it. Their lasagna is excellent. I think I'll have that too," he remarked. "What would you like, Princess?"

"I want sketti," replied Annie.

Shocked they looked at her. "AJ, is her speech is improving by the minute or is it my imagination?"

"No, she is improving. It won't be long now until you'll wish she would be quiet," he laughed.

"This is a cause for a celebration. I could climb up on the table and dance if I wasn't so big," she giggled.

"That I'd like to see," chuckled AJ.

Just then the waiter came to take their order. After he had left AJ asked if she'd seen her doctor. She assured him that she had and everything was fine. He'd given her medicine and was going to watch the swelling.

The Lasagna was every bit as good as AJ had promised. Annie had clean up her plate of 'sketti.' They chatted and enjoyed each other company, but it was time to take Lili and Annie home. Tomorrow was a workday for Lili and school day for Annie. Once at home he walked them to the door and unlocked it for them. He leaned down and barely brushed his lips to Lili's. He told her, "I'll be back Thursday for dinner. Can I bring anything?"

"Just yourself and an appetite," replied Lili.

"I think I can take care of that," he said as he turned to leave.

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Lili hurried home on Thursday. She'd spent some of her hard earned money on steaks and had potatoes and salad fixings. She wanted to fix AJ a wonderful dinner.

Lili opened the door to AJ's knock and his first question was, "What smells so good?"

Annie rushed out of her room and into his arms, saying, "Takes, mommie cook," she grinned.

Laughing he said, "So we are to have steaks for dinner. You like steaks, Princess?"

"Uh huh, and bugers," she said.

"Hamburgers, is that what you're saying?" he asked.

"Yes, ambugers," laughed Annie hugging his neck.

"Annie loves everything, but spinach. You put that on her plate, and she'll just play with it," Lili told him. "How would you like your steak cooked? I've already fixed mine and Annie's."

"Medium rare should do it for me," he replied. "Can I help with anything?"

"You can keep me company," Lili said going into the kitchen.

AJ walked into the kitchen carrying Annie, and said, "I think I can handle that job."

"What do you do all day now that you've retired?" she asked putting on his steak.

"Work around the house, visit friends, play with Dammit and do whatever I want to," he told her.

"It sounds wonderful. I'll be working till the day I die. Still, I can dream about retirement," she sighed.

Putting the plates on the table, she took the salad out of the fridge and put it on the table, too. Taking the potatoes from the oven, they were also placed on the table. Once everything was ready, they took a seat and started to eat. "This steak is delicious, Lillian. You're a good cook," he complimented her.

"It's hard to mess up a steak, AJ, as long as you have a good piece of meat to work with," she said, taking a bite. "I enjoyed our meal out the other night. It was nice being treated to a fine meal and not having to do the dishes after."

"Is the medicine working on your feet?" he asked, concerned.

"It's a little better. The doctor checked it again today and told me to stay on it. As long as the doctor is watching me I guess everything will be fine," she shrugged.

"Do you trust your doctor?" he asked.

"Oh, yes I work for him and have since we moved here. He'll take good care of me and the baby," she assured him. "Save some room for dessert everyone."

"What's for dessert?" AJ asked.

"Chocolate cake!" grinned Lili.

"Colet cake!" exclaimed Annie.

"Sorry, but it's her favorite and I wanted to see what response I'd get from her," laughed Lili.

"I'd say you got a pretty good one from the looks of her face," chuckled AJ.

Lili served the chocolate cake and made coffee for her and AJ while she poured milk for Annie. After the meal, they watched TV for a while, with Annie sitting between them and trying to repeat words she had heard from the TV with the encouragement from AJ and Lili.

All too soon it was time for AJ to leave. After all, while he was retired, Lili wasn't and Annie had to go to school the next day. Lili walked him to the door, he turned, and said, "Remember you're coming to my house Sunday, so don't forget."

"How could I? Annie won't let me forget," laughed Lili.

AJ dipped his head and brushed his lips to Lili's and whispered goodnight and was gone.

Sunday rolled around bright and clear, AJ had spent the morning raking the last of the leaves into the mulch pile behind his garage. He finally took a break, just before lunchtime, to grab a shower, in anticipation of Lili and Annie arriving.

Annie woke Lili up bright and early to go to AJ's. Getting ready and eating breakfast Lili turned on the TV to wait for a while. Annie turned it off and said, "Go now!" She went and got her coat and stood at the door tapping her foot and waiting for her mother. Seeing that her daughter was not to be swayed she took her coat out of the closet and grabbed her purse. They went out the door and locked it. The day was beautiful and the drive was nice. They arrived at AJ's much earlier than expected.

AJ heard a car, just as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it about his waist. He walked into the living room to see who it could be.

Lili and Annie walked up the walkway and stood on the porch. Lili started to knock, when Annie opened the door to a surprised AJ. Shocked, AJ stared at his company, while Lili devoured him with her eyes. She had known him to be a handsome man, but never dreamed he would look so virile without his clothes. Blushing when he caught her staring, she said, "We have evidently came  
too early, maybe we need to go down to the little store on the corner and get some gas or something."

To make matters worse, Annie piped in," Mommie, AJ naked."

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Annie, please!" begged an embarrassed Lili.

"Well, not quite!" he said and blushed. "Let me get some clothes on, you two. Make yourselves at home, I won't be a minute."

Dropping her head Lili said," Alright." Just as AJ turned to leave, Lili snuck another peek and he looked just as good from the back as the front. Taking Annie's coat and her own she hung them up and they went into the living room and sat down. Every so often, Annie would look at her mommie and giggle. Lili was busy trying to calm her daughter down when AJ came back into the room.

This time he was dressed in brown cords and a cream colored sweater with brown loafers on his feet. "Well, have you two gotten yourselves something to drink yet?" he asked them.

"No, we were waiting for you," replied Lili, not able to look at him. Annie was pointing at AJ and giggling.

"Annie, darling, stop. It's not polite to act like that," explained Lili, embarrassed. Annie stopped and dropped her head.

"It's all right, Princess, I should have been more careful about running around like that. I do apologize if I embarrassed the two of you."

"I should have caught her from opening the door, AJ, but I was in the process of knocking. I'm so sorry," said Lili, her face still red.

"It is all right, really. It's not as if I was naked, I did have enough sense to grab a towel," he laughed self-consciously. "Now what can I get you two to drink?"

"Soda will be fine," Lili replied and Annie looked up and smiled.

"Okay," he replied, heading to the kitchen. Coming back with the sodas he asked, "Would you like to get the table set for me, Princess? Lunch is almost ready."

Nodding, Annie jumped up and ran to the kitchen to set the table.

When they finished eating, AJ announced that he had a surprise for Annie, and it was on the coffee table in the front room. There was a rectangular box wrapped in pretty paper with a large purple bow on it sitting in plain sight.

"AJ, you're spoiling her," Lili said. "You're going to have to stop." As Lili watched Annie unwrap her present, she wondered what AJ would look like wrapped in a package with a bow on it. Smiling, she missed what the present was for a moment.

Annie was puzzled at the gift, it didn't look like a toy to her, and AJ went over to her to explain what it was. "Princess, this is a game. It's called Junior Scrabble and you use it to make words. I thought that we might have some fun playing it and saying the words that we spelled when we put them on the board. Would you let your mommie and me play the game with you?"

Nodding her head, she pulled on AJ's hand taking him into the dining room so they could play at the table.

"Will you join us, Lillian?"

"Yes, of course, I'd love to play," Lili said, following them in the dining room.

AJ helped Annie set out the game and he explained the rules to her. Everyone chose their own letters and the game began. Lili spelled 'spot' and looked to Annie to ask her, "Darling, can you say spot?"

After a couple of tries, Annie repeated, "Spot." From the word spot, Annie spelled 'dog'.

AJ asked, "Princess, can you say dog for me?"

Annie looked over at him and clearly pronounced 'dog' on her first try. It was obviously a word she had been practicing since meeting Dammit.

"Very good, Annie! Mommie's proud of you," smiled Lili.

AJ used the S to spell super. "Does, that mean I'm ahead?" AJ teased.

"You skunk, you know it does!" laughed Lili.

Annie with her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth used the r from 'super' to spell road.

"Good girl, Annie, very good. Can you say road?" asked AJ.

"Road," replied Annie.

Lili used the o to spell old. "Annie, will you please say 'old' for us?"

"Old," smiled Annie.

AJ used the d and spelled dinosaur. They worked with Annie for fifteen minutes before she could say, 'dinosaur', but when she finally could she was beaming. AJ may have won the game, but Annie had definitely stolen the day.

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

They could not meet this week for their Tuesday night dinner, because AJ had made plans before meeting her with Bud and Harriett to have dinner with them that night. He apologized to Lili, and she told him it was no problem, but he could see the disappointment in her eyes. "You know that Thursday is Thanksgiving…do you and Annie have plans yet for what you are going to be doing?" he asked hopefully.

"Just cook a chicken and celebrate the day together," she smiled. "Would you like to join us? I  
could buy a small turkey."

"Well, actually I was thinking about having Annie and you out here, she can play with Dammit while we make the meal...what do you think about that?"

"Annie and I would like that very much, right, Annie?" she asked smiling.

"Yes, much," grinned Annie.

"Wonderful, then I will make a traditional meal here and you two can plan on spending the day here. How about if I rent some of the videos on Annie's great and powerful list?!" he chuckled.

"Yes, AJ, yes. I love you," she said, jumping up and down before she ran to him.

"Her speech is improving every day," smiled Lili. "I give you all the thanks for that."

"It was my pleasure, Lillian. She is a very special child and she has a very special mother, too!"

Blushing, Lili said, "I just love her, like any mother would."

"No, not like any mother, there are many that abuse their children or ignore them. You are a special woman and mother!" AJ insisted.

"Thank you, AJ, I love being a mother," replied Lili. "That's all I ever wanted to be growing up."

"And soon you will be again!" he smiled at her.

"Mommie, can I play with Dammit?" asked Annie.

"We need to leave and get you home. Tomorrow is a school day," she said, so thankful for Annie's interruption.

Annie looked up, not wanting to go, and said clearly, "POOP!"

AJ didn't know whether to laugh or scold her for using that kind of language to her mother.

"Annie, that was ugly, now apologize to me and AJ," ordered Lili.

Dropping her head she whispered, "Sorry."

"Its okay, Princess," he told her, glad now that he had been able to keep from laughing. "I'll see you in just four days, why don't you mark them off on your calendar at home and then you will know when we will be able to see each other again, how would that be?"

"Ok, four days," she said, hugging and kissing him good-bye.

He walked them out to their car, hugging both before they got in and making sure that both of them had their seat belts fastened. When he reached across Lillian to latch hers, he took a quick second to brush her lips with a kiss and then smiling backed out of the car.

Lili and Annie backed down the driveway, with AJ waving at them till they were out of sight. Once home they both got ready for bed. Lili tucked Annie in with a kiss and soon they both were fast asleep.

Tuesday, November 22, 2005

1900 EST

Roberts' home

Georgetown, Virginia

After the very pleasant Sunday AJ had spent with Lillian and Annie, he put the finishing touches on the nursery Monday, and then Tuesday evening he drove into town to have dinner with Bud and Harriet Roberts.

At dinner Bud was telling him about all the goings on at JAG the last two days, it seemed that the flu bug had hit the office in a big way. Monday had started with Commander Turner coming in looking like death warmed over, he should have been home in bed as well, but he had a case in court that morning.

Three minutes into his opening statement he passed out. When he came around Admiral Morris put him in a cab and had him taken home with orders to stay there till he was well.

PO Coates was next to fall victim to the flu bug ravaging the office. She threw up her lunch right in front of the Admiral, who promptly sent her home.

Harm had not come in on Tuesday morning, calling instead to report that he had a 102 temperature! Morris had been glad that it was a holiday week because of everyone going out sick. Mac and Bud had been left to cover the cases that couldn't be postponed. By lunchtime Admiral Morris had succumbed to the bug also and had to leave for the day.

AJ had laughed, but was also sympathetic, at the tale of woe. He knew he would have been fit to be tied if his staff had been going through that.

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

After sharing a pleasant evening with the Roberts, AJ headed home, flicking open his cell phone to call and talk to Lillian. He just wanted to hear her voice, and maybe talk to Annie for a minute before her bedtime.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Princess! How is my favorite girl tonight?" AJ asked, with a smile when Annie answered the phone.

"AJ, I miss you," she replied.

"Annie, who is it on the phone?" called Lili from the bedroom.

"AJ," she said.

Coming out of the bedroom to talk to AJ, she found he was talking to her daughter.

"It's only two more days till I see you again, Princess. Which movies do you want me to rent for you to see?"

"Cinderella and The Beauty and The Beast, please," she said. "Are you coming to see me and mommie tonight?"

"It's too late tonight, Princess, that is why I am calling. I wanted to hear your voice and talk to your mommie for a few minutes. Do you like pumpkin or apple pie for dessert? I need to know which one to make for Thursday."

"Both. You could come over," she said.

"Annie, what are you doing, is he coming over or are you twisting his arm?" asked Lili reaching for the phone. Annie did a quick duck and was still talking to AJ.

"Sweetie, you are supposed to be in bed in a few minutes and I know it. I will see you in two days," he laughed. "Now, how about you let me talk to your mommie?"

Frowning, she handed the phone to her mommie and went into her bedroom. "Hello, AJ, what a nice surprise."

"Well, I was missing my favorite girl!" he laughed. It was so nice to hear her voice, he was almost as anxious as Annie for Thursday to arrive.

"If you have time you're more than welcome to come by for a cup of coffee," she offered.

"Are you sure? It is getting late and I know you have work and the princess has school tomorrow," he wanted to be sure he was not disturbing them, even though he badly wanted to see both of them.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have asked. We've both missed you terribly today. So, will you come?" she asked.

"With an invitation like that, how can I refuse? I am about eight minutes from your place, is that quick enough?"

"Great, I'll put on the coffee now, AJ," she said.

"I will see you soon," he replied and hung up.

Lili went into Annie's bedroom to tell her AJ was coming and found her in bed asleep. She turned off the light and closed the door. Annie would be so disappointed, but it couldn't be helped. Then she went into the kitchen and make coffee, looking forward to AJ's arrival. This would be the first time they had been alone since they had met and she was just a little nervous. She wanted more than the brief kisses he had given her in the past, but didn't know how to tell him.

Minutes later there was a knock at the door and when she opened it, she found a smiling AJ there. "Come on in the coffee's ready, but Sleeping Beauty didn't make it until I hung up the phone," she said, on her way to the kitchen.

"Oh, dear! Then I won't get my kiss from my princess?" he shook his head pretending sadness.

"You may go in and kiss her good night if you wish," replied Lili.

"Thank you, I would like that," he told her with a grin and headed to Annie's room. Going over to her, he bent down and placed a tender kiss on her tiny cheek. "Night, Princess," he said softly.

Annie woke up and saw AJ and said, "Night, Dada."

"Oh, Princess!" he whispered as he looked down at her.

Standing in the doorway Lili said, "She really loves you, AJ."

He looked up at Lili and smiled, "Well, the feeling is mutual. Don't tell the little minx, but she has me wrapped around her little finger! Does it bother you to hear her call me Dada? I tried to get her to stop it one day and she did for a bit, but it seems she is back to it again."

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"No, if she sees you as her father, then you can be her substitute father. You'd make a great father. I see nothing wrong with it."

"Thank you, I hope that I will. Now, we had better get to the coffee so I can leave you to go to bed also. I remember how it is to have to get up in the morning after a late night!" he told her, with a smile, as they left Annie's room.

Going in the kitchen and pouring two cups of coffee, they sat down at the table. "Did you have a good time with your friends this evening?"

"Yes, I did, but things are not going well at my old office. Everyone seems to be coming down with the flu. I got to hear the whole, sad story tonight!" he chuckled.

"It is nasty this year. The office has been booked solid," she said, before taking a sip of coffee. "I'm glad I took a flu shot, still some of the ones we have treated took the shot. There are so many types of flu out there you never know what to do."

"True, it seems over half the office is down with it, or at least that is what Bud and Harriett were telling me. Lillian, is there anything special that you would like for me to include with the dinner Thursday?""

"Can I bring dessert or something?"

"Actually I already promised Annie that I would make pumpkin and apple pies. How about a jello salad? I am a pretty good cook, but for some reason I just can't seem to manage to get the things to come out right!"

"Alright, I can manage that."

"Wonderful! I should be going, I don't want you to be late in the morning," he said regretfully.

"It's not that late," said Lili, not wanting him to leave.

"Yes it is," he said with a gentle smile, as he got up and took his coat off the rack by the door. Putting it on, he looked at her and saw the regret that he was going in her eyes. "Lillian, may I kiss you good night?"

"I wish you would," she replied.

He opened his arms and waited for her to step into them. When she did, he gently took her face in his hands and tilted it up to his. "You are so beautiful, Lillian!" he said, as his lips tenderly took possession of hers.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she gave herself over to the kiss. He explored her lips, tasting and nibbling at them until she opened them on a gasp and he moved right in. His tongue caressed her lips, before he allowed it to enter her mouth and search for hers. Lili leaned into him putting her all into the kiss.

"Oh, Lillian," he caressed her lips with his as he whispered her name. "You're so sweet, I need to leave now, before I can't!" he said and slowly stepped away from her.

"I can't wait to see you again on Thursday," she smiled.

"I will be counting the hours. Stay well till then, my dear," he said, caressing her cheek with his hand and then stepping through the door and was gone before she could respond.

Thursday, November 24, 2005

1400 EST

AJ's house

McLean, Virginia

Lili and Annie got up early to make all the preparations before heading out to AJ's house. She had wanted to bring something to contribute to their dinner, but all that he would let her bring was a jello salad! It was a clear cold day and it looked like it might snow. When they got to the house AJ's Escalade was parked in the driveway, but he didn't come to meet them as usual, and there was no Dammit barking or jumping on them. Getting out of the car, they made their way to the house and knocked on the door. No one answered. Lili knocked louder. There was still no answer.

Turning the knob she found the door to be unlocked and walked inside. "Hello," she yelled and still got no answer. Walking through the house, she found AJ in bed, burning up with a fever and Dammit guarding him.

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Going over to the bed she felt his forehead and he was burning up. Trying to untwist his sheet, she saw he was nude. "Annie, take Dammit outside for awhile." Once Annie was out of the room, she straightened the sheet. Then went and got some aspirin and water. "AJ, can you hear me?"

"Adele?" he muttered.

"AJ, its Lili, here open your mouth, I need you to take these aspirin," she told him, wondering whom this Adele person was.

"No, don't want them!" he said and turned his head away, kicking off the covers in the process.

Sitting on the bed, she held his head in her lap and holding his mouth open she dropped the aspirin in and poured some water into his mouth. Then she massaged his throat so he would swallow them. Getting up she straightened the covers, blushing the entire time. She knew she was going to have to bathe him down with alcohol, as high as his fever was, so she headed to the bathroom to look for some.

There was a fully stocked medicine cabinet in the room and she easily found the rubbing alcohol.

Getting a washrag, towel and the alcohol she went back into the bedroom. Pulling back the sheet she started at him for just a second, then blushed. She took the towel and placed it over his private parts and settled herself on the bed and poured the alcohol on the rag and began bathing his body from top to bottom. As worried as she was about him, it was a joy to finally be touching his body.

"Mommie! AJ is bare again!" Annie declared, as she came running back into the room.

Reaching to grab the towel that had slid off of him, she covered him and said, "Don't look, Annie, and you should stay out of the room Dada is very sick. I don't want you to become  
sick too."

"Let me help, mommie!"

"No, darling, you'll get sick, too, now go play with Dammit, or go into the living room and watch TV," she insisted.

"But, mommie, I want to help you take care of Dada! Can I get him a drink?"

"Go into the kitchen and see if there is any juice and bring me a glass."

"Okay, mommie!" she hopped off the bed and headed for the door, but looked back just before she went out. "Is that a peepee under the towel, mommie? Jimmy Taylor showed me his in school one day, but his was lots smaller!"

"What?! I'll be making me a trip to school to have a talk with Jimmy Taylor and his parents very soon. Now, go get the juice."

"But, mommie, we are supposed to learn things at school! I want to learn what a peepee is, cuz I don't have one!" Annie whined, stomping her foot.

"Don't argue with me now! AJ is sick and I don't have time for it. Now go get the juice."

"But I want to know!"

"NOW, ANNIE," she ordered.

"Dada never yells at me!" she shouted, as she ran from the room in tears.

"Princess?" came the weak voice from the bed next to Lili.

"Sssshhhh, it's all right, AJ, I'm here, and Annie has gone to get you some juice to drink," she said caressing his forehead.

"I'm sick," he muttered.

"I know, darling, but I'm going to take care of you," she said.

"Not dressed..." he tried to pull the covers over himself.

"I have a towel over you, for modesty," she said pulling his hands away.

"But Annie?!" he questioned concerned, just as she came back in the room with a large glass of orange juice.

"Dada! You awake! I saw your peepee, but mommie wouldn't tell me why it is bigger than Jimmy Taylor's!"

"Annie, give me the orange juice and go into the living room and watch TV, NOW!" she ordered. "Sorry, AJ, I don't think she really saw anything, you were covered up with a towel. Now here try to drink this orange juice," she held his head up for him to drink.

"Then how did she know I was bigger than Jimmy Taylor?" he asked, with a chuckle that turned into a cough.

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Let me cover you up and then we'll finish this orange juice. I bathed you in alcohol to bring down your fever. After the juice, I'll make you some broth."

"Lillian, I invited you to dinner, not for you to take care of me," he groaned out, as he tried to get the orange juice down his dry throat.

"You're sick and I'm here to care for you. We'll eat later if you start to feel better," she said, putting the empty glass down. "Can I get you anything right now?"

"My dignity? It's lying in shreds around here somewhere," he sighed as he fell back against the pillows.

"Your dignity looked pretty good to me, 'cause I peeked, too," she admitted. "Now tell me what I can get you beside some broth."

"You could let me have a peek, too," he tried to leer at her, but it ended up coming out as a cough again, and as his stomach heaved she got another nice peek, as he tossed back the covers and staggered to the bathroom, to puke up what might still be left of his dinner from the night before.

Grabbing up his robe, she took it to him in the bathroom, then opened the medicine cabinet. Pulling out the pepto bismol, she went to the kitchen and got a spoon. He was in bed with this robe on when she came back. She gave him a dose of the medicine to settle his stomach. "Lets hope that helps."

"That stuff is vile!" he grumbled.

"Don't complain, it's good for you," said Lili. "When your stomach settles we need to get something in you to stay down. You're fever is down some now."

"I don't think I will ever feel well again!" he sighed dramatically.

"You will in about forty-eight hours," smiled Lili, caressing his cheek.

"Lillian, you can't stay here and take care of me! Think of the Princess!"

"She's in the other room and besides she has been exposed to it at school already. She had the shot, but if she is going to get it, there is nothing I can do," Lili said. "Will you try to eat some broth for me now?"

"Sounded like from what she said she was exposed to more than the flu at school. What do you know about this Jimmy Taylor?" he asked weakly, ignoring her comment about food. Just the thought of it made his stomach churn.

"He's the class clown from what I've heard. Looks like he's found something else to keep them laughing about," she replied. "AJ, you need to keep fluids in you so you don't dehydrate. Let me get you some juice or broth, please."

"All right some juice, but I think I have apple in there, the orange juice burned," he responded. As she got up to go into the kitchen, he stopped her with a hand on her arm, "You don't have to stay and care for me, but I am very glad that you are. There are some movies in the other room for Annie, if you want to keep her busy."

Picking up the hand that was holding hers, she kissed it. "I'm just glad I'm here to care for you, darling," she said then went to get this apple juice and put a movie in for Annie. Going back into the bedroom she said, "Annie is watching Beauty and the Beast so she is quiet for awhile. Here's your juice."

"Did you call me 'darling' before you left the room, or am I delirious?"

"You're not delirious, I called you 'darling'. Now, drink your juice," she said. "You don't want me to call you darling?"

"It sounded wonderful, I was just making sure you had done it. Did you mean it?" he asked softly.

"With all my heart," she said smiling.

"God, how I wish I weren't sick right now!" he said and started coughing again.

Getting up and going to the bathroom and opening the medicine cabinet she found some cough medicine and brought it back and gave AJ some. "Now, maybe that will help that cough. What will you do about it when you are well, AJ?"

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"I think I will keep that as a surprise!" AJ said and yawned. "I am SO sorry, how rude of me!"

"Nonsense, you try to sleep now, and when you wake up, we'll get some more fluids down you. I'll go check on Annie and if you need me just call," she said, as she kissed his forehead and left the room.

"Lillian..."

"Yes, AJ, did you need something?"

"The turkey is in the oven and all the fixings are in the fridge ready to go in. You and Annie should at least enjoy the meal, even if I can't," he sighed, as he was almost asleep before he could finish the thought.

"Poor dear," she said and went to the kitchen and finished making the meal.

He had gone all out for them, she found. There was the turkey already in the oven like he had said and it was stuffed full of wonderful smelling dressing, then there were casseroles in the fridge. One was a sweet potato pie; there was a green bean one, and scalloped corn too! There was also a relish tray with cranberry sauce, and to top it all off, there was a pumpkin and apple pie just waiting to be baked!

"What was he thinking? There was no way we could have eaten all this food!" She got busy and put the casseroles in the oven to bake and went into the living room with Annie to watch the end of her movie. When it was over and she was sure that the casseroles were heated through, she told Annie to wash up and come to the table.

"I want to watch another movie!" replied Annie.

"You can when you finish eating," her mother told her.

Annie came dragging into the kitchen and Lili fixed her a plate and one for herself, then she put the pies in just before they sat down to eat. Both of them were missing the presence of AJ at the table.

Later that afternoon when Lillian went in to check on AJ she found him in a drenched bed. His fever had broken and he was shivering, since he had kicked all but the sheet off and that was only twisted around his lower body.

That bed needed to be changed, so she walked over and gently put her hand on his shoulder and said softly, "AJ, darling."

"Yes?"

"Darling, we have got to get you up and change your robe and bed, they're soaking wet. We don't want the fever to come back. Here sit up and I'll help you over to the chair while I change the bed," said Lili uncovering him.

"You just want another peek at my peepee!" he groaned, as he tried to get up from the bed.

"Yes, and I hear it's bigger than Jimmy Taylor's," giggled Lili as she helped him raise up. "Here put your arm over my shoulder and use me as leverage."

"Well, I should HOPE so! Unless he's the teacher, Jimmy can only be seven or eight?!" AJ looked indignant.

"You two could get together and compare sizes," giggled Lili. "Be sure to let me know which one is the biggest."

"A gentleman never tells!" he declared, as he almost fell into the chair near the bed.

"Do you have any pajamas?" she asked, needing to get him out of the wet robe.

"Nope, sleep naked. Would you like to take a nap with me?" he winked and started coughing again.

"You need some more of that cough medicine," she said, turning and getting it and handed it to him. "Here put this quilt over you so you don't take a chill and I'm going to change your bed. Where do you keep the sheets and pillow cases?"

"Hall closet, and while you do that I'll take a shower," he said, and started to get up from the chair. He wobbled so badly that he fell back into it almost at once. "Damn, I am as weak as a kitten!"

"You might want to wait on that shower until I've made your bed up so I can help steady you," said Lili, going out the door to the closet in the hall.

When she came back into the room he asked, "So you are going to join me in the shower?"

To be continued…


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"I was going to help steady you from outside of the shower while you were inside. You think you are so weak you need me inside with you?" Lili asked with a grin.

"Oh I'm sure of it!" AJ said with a wicked grin.

"Well if you need me, I guess I'll just have to help you," she sighed.

AJ stood and took a moment to regain his balance from getting up, then slowly and carefully he made his way from the chair to the bathroom with as much dignity as he could, wrapped in just the afghan that he had around him. About three steps from the door, the afghan fell to the floor and he knew that he would not have the strength to pick it up and still make it into the bathroom, so he left it where it fell. Finally reaching the door, he paused to hold onto the door frame without turning around to face her while he said, "I am so very sorry that I put you in the position that I did, Lillian. It was inexcusable of me. I should never have treated you that way. The only excuse that I can give is that this fever must have had a more adverse effect on my sense of propriety that I had thought." He took the last step through the bathroom door, shut it, and locked it.

Confused, Lili tried to think what she had done to hurt his feelings. She was only teasing him, as he had been her. Surely he hadn't taken her seriously, or had he? That was the only answer for the way he acted. She had to convince him now that he had misunderstood what had transpired between. She would do that as soon as he came out of the bathroom. She just had to.

He was truly ashamed of his behavior with Lillian. What had gotten into him?! He had been developing feelings for her, but that was no excuse to talk to her the way that he had. Through his entire time in the bathroom AJ berated himself for the way he had behaved. It took him much longer than it normally would to shower because of his weakened condition and then when he finally did get out of the shower he realized that he had brought nothing in to the bathroom to put on. 'Well there went the last shred of any dignity I had left!' he thought as he opened the bathroom door with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

Lili was waiting for him the minute the door opened. "AJ, darling you misunderstood me before. I was only teasing. I really wanted to be in the shower helping you. I thought you knew how I felt," cried Lili. "Please forgive for hurting your feelings, but we had been teasing back and forth and that was all I was doing, darling."

He was stunned. After the long talk he had with himself, he had convinced himself that he had offended her and now here she stood telling him that not only hadn't she been offended, but that she HAD wanted to join him in the shower! "Then, I must humbly beg your forgiveness again, Lillian. I did misunderstand when you said that you would help me if you had to. Unfortunately, right now I would not have been in any shape to have enjoyed you joining me there anyway!" he sighed sadly. AJ hated being sick and to have it happen now when Lili was indicating that she might be interested in advancing their relationship...well the timing just STUNK!

"I've changed your bed, now let's get you back in so you can rest and get your strength back," she said as she put her arm around his waist. Once back in bed she asked, "Can I get you some broth? You need to keep fluids in you, darling."

"Maybe a kiss? But you better make it on the forehead so you don't get my germs," he sighed with regret.

"Gladly darling," she said, as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Now, about that broth."

"All right, woman! Quit badgering me and bring me the broth!" he winked at her, to let her know that he was teasing. "Did you and my princess eat dinner?"

"Yes we did and it was delicious," she replied. "Thank you for going to so much trouble for us."

"I'm just sorry that I was not up to enjoying it with you," he told her.

"So were we. We missed you terribly, darling. Now I'm going to get your broth," said Lili as she left the room to go to the kitchen.

When Lili came through the living room, Annie looked up and said, "Mommie?"

"Yes, Annie?"

"You told me when you call me 'darling' it means you love me, I heard you calling Dada 'darling', does that mean you love him?"

To be continued…


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Yes, sweetheart," she replied on her way to the kitchen to fix the broth for AJ.

As soon as she was in the kitchen, Annie went running into AJ's room, "Dada!" she exclaimed, jumping up on the bed jolting him a bit.

"Princess, should you be in here with me sick?" he asked, happy to see her, but worried that she would catch this flu he had.

"I heard mommie call you 'darling' and she told me that when she calls me that it means she loves me. So, I asked her if she loved you and she said 'yes'. Does that mean that you can really be my daddy now? Can we all get married and can we live here with you and my puppy!"

"Princess, I doubt that she meant she was in love with me. There is a big difference from being in love and loving someone," he explained.

"I don't think so, Dada!" she insisted. 

Returning to AJ's room with the broth Lili asked, "Do you want to try to feed yourself or should I feed you?" Seeing Annie in the room she said, "Young lady, you know you're not supposed to be in here."

"I was asking Dada how soon we could all get married and move in here with him and Dammit and my puppy!" she told her mother cheerfully.

"Sweetheart, AJ and I have never even dated, I don't think there is going to be a wedding."

"But mommie! You told me that when grown ups love each other they get married! Did you lie to me?!" she demanded.

"No, sweetheart, I didn't lie, but it takes two grown ups loving each to make a marriage," she told her.

"But Dada loves you too! Don't you, Dada?" Annie turned inquiring eyes on AJ.

Flustered at suddenly being the center of attention, AJ looked from one face to the other. How had both of these females become so dear to him so quickly? "Princess, when a man tells a woman that he loves her for the first time, he doesn't want witnesses around. If you will go into the other room for a while, your mother and I will talk about this idea of yours."

"Okay, Dada, but could you hurry so we can be married by Christmas?" she asked cheekily and kissed him on his cheek, before hopping off the bed and hurrying into the living room.

Blushing, Lili said, "AJ, I don't know what to say or how to say it."

"Just tell me how you truly feel, Lillian," he said softly.

Bowing her head, so she could not see if he was rejecting what she had to say, Lili began to speak, "At night in my dreams, it has recently been your face that I see instead of Joe's. I never thought that I would ever have feelings for another man after he died, but I find myself thinking of you more and more often."

"You are not alone in that, my dear. I too find my thoughts dwelling on you many times during the day, and even more often during my dreams. I would like to see where this could go with us, if you wish it. Do you think you are ready to explore a relationship with someone other than Joe?"

"Only if that someone is you," she whispered to him.

"Then I think once I am well, that is what we should do." AJ held open his arms to her and waited to see if she would come to him. He needed to know that she was sure about this.

Going into his arms, she smiled and thought she had at long last come home.

He murmured into her hair, "I would kiss you, but I don't want to give you my germs."

"Your fever's broke, you are probably safe, if you'd like to give it a try," Lili suggested.

"If you are sure you want to chance it," he smiled gently, slowly tilting her head up to his with just his fingertip under her chin. Giving her every chance to pull away, he lowered his lips to hers and at last took possession of them. The kiss started off tender and sweet, but quickly changed to hungry and full of need on both of their parts.

To be continued…


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Lili drank from his lips as though someone lost in the desert and dying of thirst. It had been so long since she had been kissed like a woman, but AJ was doing a very through job of it.

He wanted more, so much more! But he was still so weak with the flu that was ravaging his body. Drawing her closer into his arms, he deepened the kiss only to have to pull away quickly when a fit of coughing began again. Sighing with regret, he looked at her and shook his head sadly, "I'm so sorry, but I'm not much use to anyone in this condition."

Peeking around the door, Annie asked, "Can I come back in now?"

"Just for a minute, AJ is sick," Lili replied, smiling at her curious daughter.

"Dada, are we all getting married now?" asked Annie, with her fingers crossed.

"Princess, grownups take a lot of time to decide things like that, but your mother and I like each other very much and want to spend a lot of time together. That might someday lead to marriage, but for right now we just want to be together and have you with us, too. Is that okay with you?" he asked, holding out his arms for her to hug him, and since Lili was still sitting close on the bed, she was included in the hug as well.

"I guess, but it would be better if we were getting married," she pouted.

"I will make you a deal, Princess, when we decided to get married you will be the first one to know, okay?" he said, hugging her with a chuckle.

"Really, you'll tell me first?" she asked jumping up and down.

"Annie, calm down now, darling, AJ is sick, and you don't want to wear him out."

"I promise, Princess!" he vowed.

"Now, go back into the living room and watch a movie, sweetheart," ordered Lili.

Annie nodded and ran into the living room to watch Peter Pan.

"You've worked your magic on my daughter, AJ, just as you have on me," Lili said, caressing his chest.

"She has me wrapped around her little finger, but don't tell her that. I think that her mother might, too!" he smiled at her and capturing her hands, he kissed them and then, to get his mind off of what he wanted to do in that bed, he suggested, "How about if we see if I am strong enough to make it to the couch so we can share some time with Annie?"

"How about seeing if you're strong enough to put some clothes on first then we'll see about the  
living room. What would you like to wear? I'll get it for you," Lili giggled.

"Oh, yeah clothes..." he grinned at her. "How about sweats, they would be the easiest."

"Were do you keep your sweats and underwear?" she stood to get what he needed.

He looked a bit embarrassed, but answered, "The sweats are in the second drawer down."

Opening the drawer she pulled out a gray pair of sweats. "Are these alright? I don't see any underwear, AJ."

Flushing he replied, "Yes, those are fine and you won't find any underwear."

"AJ! You wicked, wicked man. Now, I will have to pay more attention when I'm around you, darling!" she winked.

"Great! Like it isn't hard enough to resist thoughts of you making me hard, now I'll know that you know I am not wearing underwear. I threw them all out after I retired, I might just have to go and buy more!"

"I guess we could just even the playing field, and I could just stop wearing any underwear," she said arching her brow.

"Oh yeah that will help! NOT!" he sighed and got out of bed reaching for the sweats she was holding in her hand.

Holding them out of his reach for just a minute as she said, "I've not seen Jimmy Taylor, but if he's larger than you he's going to be one popular boy when he hits high school," Lili said, as she handed AJ his sweats grinning.

"Why thank you, Ma'am!" he said and took the sweats. Struggling into them in his weakened condition, he was ready after a time to go into the living room.

To be continued…


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Putting her arm around AJ's waist, Lili helped him into the living room to be with Annie. Once settled on the couch, with a quilt and a glass of juice, Lili sat down next to him.

They watched the movie together and then AJ asked if they had eaten the pie that he had prepared.

"No we weren't that hungry. Would you like a piece of pumpkin or apple pie, darling?" asked Lili, as she stood up.

"I want some pumpkin pie," said Annie.

"There is whipped cream in the fridge for it," AJ told her, as Lili went into the kitchen to get the pie.

Bringing back the pie, she sat it on the coffee table and snuggled up next to AJ. "Are you feeling better, darling?"

"A bit, my dear. Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"You would have done the same for me," she said, laying her head upon his shoulder.

"Yes, I would have, but let's hope that I don't have to. I don't want you or the princess to be ill!"

"We'll just hope our shot covers your strain of flu, sweetheart," she said as she picked up his and entwined their fingers.

"I hope so too," he smiled and cuddled her closer to his side.

Suddenly the baby kicked AJ's side. Rubbing her tummy and giggling she said, "My football player is up and about."

"Mommie, can I feel the baby?" Lili put Annie hand over where the baby kicked and her  
eyes got big and wide. "WOW, there really is a baby inside your tummy."

"Yes, there is Princess, and soon he or she will be here for you to see and hold and love," AJ told Annie.

"You're missing Peter Pan, dear, and Tinker Bell," Lili reminded her. What would he say if he knew she wasn't keeping the baby? She was too afraid to find out. "Where did Dammit go?"

"She went outside to potty, Mommie, should I let her back in now?" Annie asked.

"You better ask AJ, he may want her outside for awhile," Lili smiled, snuggling closer to him.

"Either is fine, she is well trained and won't make a mess in the house," AJ told them both.

"Goodie, I'll go get her," Annie took off to the door to get Dammit.

"You'll spoil her if you're not careful AJ," Lili replied.

"I would love to spoil her, I didn't get the chance to spoil my daughter, she was taken from me when she was only two."

"Who took her?" asked Lili. "Why didn't you get her back?"

"My wife left to go home to Italy after a fight we had and she took Francesca with her. Years later, I was told that she wanted me to follow her, but I had no way of knowing that and didn't. She remarried and is a widow now."

"Couldn't you get partial custody of your daughter?" Lili asked.

"I never thought of it back then, and with me still in the service, I was transferred around a lot. I was also a SEAL so there was always the chance that I wouldn't come home."

"Is your wife beautiful?" she asked. "I bet she is very beautiful and sophisticated."

"Ex-wife, but yes, she was beautiful, and spoiled rotten, she was the mayor's daughter," he sighed, as he remembered some of the fights he and Marcella used to have. "But she isn't as beautiful as you and my Princess are!"

"You're just being polite," she responded. "You must have loved her very much to have married her and had a child with her. Didn't you say she had wanted you to come after her? She's still in love with you."

"That may be, but it was all a long time ago and life goes on. I am just glad that Francesca got back in contact with me a few years ago. We see each other as often as we can and email and call each other in between times."

"I wonder if I've seen any of her designs?"

"Well, she is not that big in the US yet, but if you follow fashion at all you might have heard of Paretti designs."

"No, I'm sorry, if you can't buy it at Wal-mart or K-Mart, then it doesn't fall into my budget," replied Lili.

To be continued…


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Suddenly the door opened and in came Annie and Dammit. "Dada, can Dammit do any tricks?" asked Annie, eagerly.

"She does mostly what she wants. But you can try and see if you can teach her some."

"Really? Will mommie and me be moving in with you?" she asked, innocently.

"ANNIE!" exclaimed a shocked Lili

"If and when we get married then the answer to that is 'yes'. But you will have to wait a while before we know that," AJ laughed at Lillian's outraged expression.

"Children can say the most embarrassing things sometime," Lili replied blushing.

"And the most insightful and true things, too," he grinned back at her.

"Yes, they do indeed do that to," she replied.

By later that evening AJ was feeling much better whether it was the medicine she had given him or the company. He was just glad to have them there. Taking AJ some turkey soup, she had make from the leftovers, she found both he and Annie asleep on the couch, with Annie laying on his chest. Lili put the soup down and she went to get Annie off AJ's chest. As she reached down to lift her, AJ grabbed Annie and held her close to him and said, "NO! Marcella, don't take her!"

Lili shocked, knew he was dreaming of his ex-wife and his daughter. She touched his shoulder and said, "AJ, darling, wake up, I need to check Annie I think she has a fever."

"The Princess is sick? Damn, it it's my fault!" he exclaimed.

"No, AJ, she couldn't have caught anything from you this fast, it had to come from school," Lili reassured him.

"Let me go get the thermometer from the bathroom, so we can take her temperature," he said, trying to stand up.

"No, tell me where it is and I'll get it while you eat your soup," she said placing her hand on his shoulder, keeping him from getting up.

"If you are sure, it's in the medicine cabinet," he replied.

"Alright, I'll be right back now you eat," Lili said, leaving the room for the bathroom to get the thermometer.

"I don't feel good, Dada. I feel all hot and icky," she complained.

Coming back in the room with the thermometer Lili put it in Annie's mouth. Taking it out she saw Annie's fever was l02.

"What is the Princess's temperature, Lillian?" he asked. Lili showed him the thermometer and said, "We need to get her temperature down."

"Let's take her to the bathroom and put her in the bathtub," AJ suggested.

Helping Annie to her feet it took both of them to get her to the bathroom. Lili filled the tub with lukewarm water and took off Annie's clothes and put her in the tub. Straightening up from the bathtub, caused Lili's head to spin, as did the room around her swayed, as she reached for something to grab on to, but didn't find anything and started to fall to the floor. AJ, seeing her sway, caught her in his arms, holding her close to him, he realized how warm she was, too.

"I think I feel as icky as Annie does," said Lili.

"Lillian, you've got a temperature also," AJ said. "We need to bring your fever down too. Please don't think me forward, but I need to get your clothes off and put in the tub with Annie," he suited words to actions and began to undress her.

"I can undress myself, AJ, thank you," she told him, and pulled away a bit from him. As she did, she swayed again and almost fell over.

"Yes, I can see that you can take care of yourself!" he told her with an amused grin. Reaching out he removed her sweater and then reached to unsnap the jeans that she wore. Pulling them down her legs, he decided to let her retain her modesty and left her underwear on. Because of his weakened condition, he could not lift her into the tub, so just guided her over to the edge and was going to help her in when she realized that he was planning on giving her a bath while she still had on her bra and panties!

"AJ, stop, I can't get in the tub with clothes on. Let me take them off."

"I was going to leave you your modesty, Lillian," he told her.

"Well, I had a chance to check you out, you might as well have the same opportunity," she sighed.

To be continued…


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"I had thought about undressing you, but it did not involve Annie in the tub with you!" he said, as he helped her remove her remaining garments.

When Lillian was in the tub with Annie, the child looked up at him and said, "The tub is so big, Dada, that there is room for one more in here. Why don't you get in, too?!"

"Annie! You shouldn't invite a man into the tub with us!" Lili exclaimed.

"But, mommie, it's not a man, it's Dada!"

AJ laughed at this reasoning. Lili was to tired to argue with her daughter so she just asked AJ if he would hand her a washcloth. AJ allowed her to bathe herself and Annie, but he stayed close in case he was needed.

When they were finished he handed them warm towels from the warming bar near the tub. Then he helped to dry them both off. He got out one of his T-shirts for Annie and a pair of silk pajamas that Francesca had left behind the last time she visited. The top and bottom both were a little snug over Lili's tummy when she had them on, but at least they were fresh and clean. He led them both into his room and tucked them into bed.

AJ went to the medicine cabinet and brought out the Tylenol and went to the kitchen and brought back apple juice for both of them. After getting the medicine and juice down them, they fell asleep. AJ was exhausted with his efforts, as well, and climbed in to bed next to Lili, pulling her gently into his arms, as he fell asleep as well.

Feeling a tapping on his forehead, his eye immediately opened, his senses alert. He saw Annie staring at him and she said, "Dada, sick tummy." 

He was out of bed in a flash with her in his arms and headed for the bathroom. Just inside the door she vomited all over herself. Crying she said, "Don't be mad, I was sick and made mess."

"No one is mad at you, Princess, you couldn't help it," he said, taking his T-shirt off her and putting her in the bathtub. Then he starting clean up the mess, he rinsed the out the shirt in the sink and left it to soak. Lili got up and made her way to the bathroom, assessing the situation, she saw AJ had been taking care of Annie for her. Deciding she would handle it, she bent down by the bathtub and had another dizzy spell. AJ picked her up in his arms and took her back to the bedroom. He said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

"But you shouldn't have to, I'm her mother," she said, weakly.

"Yes, but a very sick mother at the moment," he replied. "If Joe were here you would let him help wouldn't you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, I'm here!"

"I will always be thankful that the café was crowded that day we met," smiled Lili.

"So will I, my dear," he said just before he kissed her. Leaving her, to hurry back to Annie in the bathtub he asked her," Princess, are you feeling better?" 

"No, it's too hot in here," she complained.

AJ started to sponge her down with cool water and she started to shiver until finally her fever broke.

"Cold, Dada," she said weakly, as AJ got her out of the tub.

Giving her Tylenol he asked if she would like some apple juice.

"No, Dada, I want some apple pie."

"Maybe for breakfast, it's too late at night for that now and you need liquids. Drink some apple juice for me."

"Alright," she replied, as he handed her a glass and she downed it. Then he took her back to bed and tucked her in. She was soon fast asleep.

Somewhere around 3:00AM, Lili woke up sick and before she could make it to the bathroom, she vomited on herself and AJ. Walking up to Lili throwing up, he held her head and then got out of bed and carried her to the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry, AJ, I didn't mean to be sick all over you. I just woke up so sick and didn't have time to get up."

"It's alright, darling, don't worry about it. The Princess threw up on me earlier and I'm starting to expect it from you ladies."

To be continued…


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Taking her into the bathroom, he took off the PJ's she had on and put her in the shower. Then he stripped off his sweats on and stepped in with her. "I hope you don't mind if I join you, since we both need to get clean."

"No, that's fine I'm afraid you might have to hold me up."

"Gladly, darling." 

Leaning against him, she felt the warm water wash over her as he bathed her. Suddenly she felt something nudge her. Looking down she saw he had an erection. "I'm sorry, Lillian, but it's been so long since I've had a beautiful woman in my arms, I just can't help my reactions."

"If I wasn't so sick, and so pregnant, I'd show you my reactions to you," she smiled.

"Would I find that reaction here?" he asked, with a tender smile, as he ran the washcloth down between her legs.

"AJ! My desire for you grows by the day, you told me to tell you when I was ready for more than friendship from you and I think you should be able to tell by my reaction to being here with you that I am ready for more," she said, wearily. "If only I weren't so sick," she sighed.

"You won't always be sick, my sweet, and I can wait for the day you are well enough to spend the night in my arms when we are not even thinking of sleeping! Now, why don't we dry off and get back to bed. I am afraid I am out of nightwear for you, unless you want to wear one of my T-shirts like Annie."

"Thank you that would be just fine, darling."

Morning found Annie up with the sun and ready for her promised apple pie. Waking AJ she said, "Dada, Dammit needs to potty and me, too, then am ready for pie!"

"Pie!? Annie you can't have pie for breakfast!" Lili exclaimed, waking to Annie's request.

"Dada, said I could!" she insisted, stubbornly.

"AJ! Did you tell her she could have PIE for breakfast?"

"Ummm yes in a moment of weakness last night, I did tell her that," AJ admitted.

She grinned at him, "She does have you wrapped around her finger doesn't she?"

He nodded sheepishly and got up from the bed to feed Annie, and himself a piece of apple pie!

"If I felt better, I'd have a piece with you two, also," said Lili. "Instead I better have some turkey soup."

"Mommie, we will save you a piece of pie for later," smiled Annie.

"Thank you dear, I would appreciate that."

By Sunday evening, everyone was feeling better. It had been an interesting weekend for all with the three sharing AJ's king size bed. Annie had refused to sleep alone on the couch. AJ had done laundry on Sunday morning so that his two guests would have clothes to wear home that evening. Annie had school the next day and Lili had work.

They made plans to meet for what was fast becoming their traditional Tuesday night dinner. During the next few weeks the closeness between the three continued to grow. AJ thought several times about telling her that he had contracted for a child, but the timing never seemed quite right. Never seemed the perfect moment to tell her.

At the same time, Lili was growing more and more attached to the child growing within her. She had thought of mentioning the baby to AJ a time or two, but was afraid of what he would think of her. To have a child and plan to simply give it away was no small feat.

Their kisses and embraces had become more heated as the time passed and AJ knew that he was in love with her. The week before Christmas, he felt sure enough of her feelings, even though she had not said the words, to go out and buy an engagement ring. He planned to propose Christmas Eve.

To be continued…


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Thursday, December 23, 2004

2100 EST

Lili's Apartment

Georgetown, VA.

After tucking Annie into bed that evening, AJ said, "Lillian, I know it's getting late, but can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Of course, sweetheart, come in and sit down and I will make us some coffee," replied Lili.

"No coffee, I just want to talk with you, come and sit down on the couch."

"Alright, AJ, you sound so serious."

Once they were seated he turned sideways to face her taking both her hands in his he looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I know that you and Annie are planning on coming over Christmas Eve and staying for Santa's visit in the morning."

As he paused to take a deep breath, Lili was worried that he was going to change his mind about their Christmas visit. Annie would be so disappointed and Annie wouldn't be the only one.

"Lillian, when the two of you stay over for Christmas, I was hoping that Annie would sleep on the couch,"

"Does this mean you and I would share that king size bed of yours?"

"If you're ready, that was my hope."

"Yes, I'm ready and want to make love with you."

"I can't wait until I can hold you in my arms all night long," he said, kissing her passionately.

Returning his kiss just as passionately, Lili felt weak from the desire she felt for AJ.

When the kiss finally broke, he asked, "So you are still alright with me giving Annie a puppy for Christmas?"

"Yes, if you're willing to keep it at your house since the apartment building has a 'no pets' rule."

"Yes, I am. What did you finally settle on getting her for Christmas? I need to know so Santa doesn't duplicate anything."

"She is getting a baby doll, Peter Pan and The Little Mermaid videos, and some clothes."

"Santa could bring a few more of the video's on her list and he saw a really pretty purple bike at the toy store."

"AJ, you are going to spoil her! Don't go and spend a lot of money on her, she isn't used to it."

"Not me, Lillian, Santa!" AJ said. "I'm just getting her a puppy.

"Then please inform Santa that he will be spoiling her far too much."

"I don't know if he will get the letter in time!" teased AJ.

"Send it air mail and it should arrive in plenty of time."

"Do you really not want me to get her the bike, Lillian? I suppose I can return it."

"If you already have it, then go ahead and give it to her. But please no more presents."

"Alright," he said, crossing his fingers behind his back. "Remember when the two of you are making cookies for Santa, his favorite are chocolate chip."

"I'll be sure to put that on the top of my list for things to do on Christmas Eve."

"Don't forget that Bud and Harriett and the boys are coming over for lunch on Christmas day. I've been wanting you to met them, they are some of my favorite people."

"I'll be looking forward to meeting them, if they are so close to you," she told him.

"I should go now." Bending down and kissing her he reluctantly broke off the kiss and left.

On the drive home that evening, AJ decided that no matter what tomorrow, before he asked her to marry him, he was going to tell her about the child he had contracted for. He truly hoped that she would not mind raising both her baby and his at the same time. Their house would truly be blessed with three children in it and maybe one day they'd have a fourth together.

Lying in bed after AJ left, Lili felt the baby kicked and tears filled her eyes. This baby was hers. It was her egg and her body that nourished the baby and her heart that loved it. She could not give the baby up no matter what. She would ask AJ tomorrow, when she saw him, what could be done. She would take the contract for him to read and as a lawyer see how it could be broken. No one was taking her baby away from her.

To be continued…


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

While getting the presents ready to take to AJ's, Lili sent Annie into her room to pick out one of her videos to watch. After she loaded Annie's presents, she went back inside and boxed up the gifts Annie had made for everyone, and the Christmas ornament that she and Annie had made for AJ. She and Annie had decided to make AJ the Christmas ornament this year, instead of them. They never could afford to buy ornaments so they made a new one for their tree each year. Lili loaded up all the other gifts and was ready leave. Grabbing her purse, she told Annie to hurry or they were going to be late.

"Mommie, you think Dammit will like her present?" Annie fretted in the car. "Or will she like the bone you got her better?"

"Sweetie, I'm sure she will love your present, after all the love you put in it," she assured her, while thinking of the phone call from the teacher at school. 'What kind of name was Dammit for a dog?' she had wanted to know. She'd have to be sure that AJ knew about that phone call.

Arriving at AJ's, Annie raced inside tracking snow all over the place before Lili could stop her. AJ scooped her up in his arms and stopped her from going into the mudroom. "Hold it, Princess, where are you going in such a rush without giving me a hug?"

"Oh, Dada," she said, as she gave him a hug and tried to wiggle down. "I want to get Dammit and play in the snow!"

"How about if you go outside, and I'll send Dammit out to you?"

"Ok, but hurry," she said and started back outside and stopped suddenly. She saw the Christmas tree. It was huge and loaded down with ornaments. She walked over to it and gently touched it as though to see if it was real. Just then Lili came in with the packages and turned to see the magnificent tree. As amazed as Annie, she stood in awe.

"Do you two like it?" AJ asked.

"Oh, my yes. AJ, it is the most magical tree I've ever seen.

"Oh, Dada, it's beautiful!" Annie replied

He walked across the room to a box that was sitting on the coffee table and picked up the most beautiful angel topper that either one of them had ever seen. He handed it to Annie saying, "It's always been a tradition in my family that the youngest member in the family puts the topper on the tree. Will you do that for me, Princess?"

AJ picked her up with the angel in her hands as she placed it on the tree. Lili watched with tear filled eyes the two people she loved the most placing the angel on top the tree. When AJ sat Annie down she noticed all the presents under the tree and her eyes lit up as she asked, "Who are all the presents for? Are we going to have a party?"

With Lili shaking her head at him, he explained, "No, there's not going to be a party, but the presents are for you and your mother, and some friends that are going to visit tomorrow."

Annie became so excited, she starting jumping up and down and wanted to open at least one present now.

"No, young lady, you will not open a present now. It's not Christmas. Now, go play with Dammit while I talk to AJ about overdoing."

He bent down and whispered in Annie's ear, "Dada might be in trouble, but I think if you go around the side of the house there is a present sitting by the back door with your name on it."

Annie was out the door in a flash. Running around the corner of the house she found a snow sled with a big purple bow on it. Squealing, she grabbed it and put it on the snow and sat down. Dammit came running around the house and caught up the rope around it and started pulling her around the yard. Annie went completely wild then, giggling and yelling at Dammit to go faster.

To be continued…


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"Why did you go so wild on buying her so many gifts, AJ? It makes it hard on me. I can't afford to do things in this grand a scale and she will expect it from now on."

"And what is the problem in that Lillian?"

"She will get her heart broken, that's what!"

"I plan on being around long enough to let her get accustomed to it, and you raised her to be much too sweet for her to ever be spoiled."

"I hope you're right, I wouldn't like to see her hurt."

"I promise not to hurt either of you."

Outside came the yell of, "Go Dammit, faster! Please! Whoopee!" Running to the door, Lili followed by AJ found Annie on the sled flying by pulled by Dammit having the time of their lives.

"You trained her to do that didn't you, AJ?"

Looking sheepish he nodded.

"She will never forget this Christmas," said Lili. "And neither will I."

"That makes three of us, sweetheart," he said, before he kissed her.

"I need to speak with you about an important matter if you have time, AJ."

"I have all the time in the world for you and you know that," AJ said, as they went back inside the house and sat down on the couch.

Taking a deep breath she put her hand on her tummy, "I know you think this is Joe's baby, but it's not. AJ felt a bit saddened in his heart to realize she'd had another relationship before him as she was getting over Joe. But he had been under the impression that there hadn't been anyone! Maybe it hadn't been a 'relationship' but just a one-night-thing. But her past was really none of his business. He gently told her, "Go on."

"Joe died in the 9/ll strike on the Towers. Annie was with him and spent several days in a shelter before I found her. She hadn't spoken a word until you heard her say that first one. I was paying a small fortune on speech therapy and needed more money to help Annie. I read a notice in the paper about becoming a surrogate mother and it seemed like a blessing in disguise. But I realized I can't turn my baby over to a stranger. I love this baby as much as I do Annie. So I brought the contract with me hoping you could help, what with you being a lawyer, I was hoping you could find a loop hole that would break the contract."

He took the contract from her with the oddest look on his face and opened it with dread in his heart as AJ saw what he was afraid he would. His own name on the top line. Handing it back to her he told her as gently as he could, "Lillian, that contract is unbreakable."

"NO! I won't give up my baby, AJ. There has to be something I can do," she cried.

"I need to show you something," he said. "Lillian, have you read the contract?"

"No, the day I was signing it, Annie distracted me, and I just went ahead and signed it."

Standing, he held out his hand and said, "Come with me please."

Laying her hand in his, puzzled, she followed him. He took her to the guest room, the only room in the house she had never been inside of and opened the door. Looking inside she saw it was decorated all in blue as a nursery.

Shocked, she turned to him and asked, "What does all this have to do with me?"

"Whose name is on the contract, Lili?"

Clutched in her hand she brought it up to read the names, hers and Albert Jethro Chegwidden's. He was the father of her baby. This nursery was for her baby. What now? "AJ, did you know this all along?"

"No, if you look closely, there's a second crib in the room. I was planning on telling you today that I had hired a surrogate mother and asking you if you would be willing to raise both babies with me."

Looking inside the room, there were indeed two cribs side by side, and she knew he was telling the truth. "I guess you can take one of them back because, there is only one baby, not two. What did you mean by raising them together?"

To be continued…


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

He went back to the living room without saying a word. Lili followed to see what he was doing. He reached under the Christmas tree and pulled out a small box. Going down on one knee, in front of her he said, "I had intended to give you this later, but now seems like an appropriate time. I'd like to propose a new contract." Opening the box he showed her an incredibly beautiful diamond engagement ring and went on to say, "Lillian Jenson, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and raising our son together along with the Princess?"

"Son, we're going to have a son?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, they told me when you had the amniocenteses, weren't you told?"

"No, I asked not to be told. Back then I thought I could give the baby up. Oh, AJ, a son, we're having a son. Yes, I'll marry you, my love." Taking the contract in her hands she ripped it in two and threw it in the air, as she sailed into AJ's arms. "I much prefer your new contract to the old one!"

"Lillian, you have just made me the happiest man in the world."

"Not yet, but soon, my love, soon," she replied, with a sexy grin.

"Should we go get our daughter and tell her the news?" he asked

"I think Dammit could use a rest about now," she grinned.

"I'm not going to get any more grief about the presents under the tree?"

"I'm too happy right now to fuss about anything," she said, entwining her fingers with his.

"Oh good then I'm glad I gave you the ring when I did," he chuckled. "Shall we see if it fits and go get Annie and show her?"

"I'd like that very much," she said. AJ slipped the ring onto her finger and it was just a tiny bit tight. He said, "We can have it stretched the next time we go into town."

"No, my finger is swollen from the baby. It will fit fine once it's born." Then they went outside to get their daughter and tell her the good news.

"Annie, darling, come here and give Dammit a break," Lili called.

Annie slowly got off the sled and ran to AJ and Lili. AJ swept her up into his arms and said, "Princess, remember what I told you? That you would be the first one to know when it happened."

"Yes, about all of us getting married."

"Well, your mommie said yes," he told her.

"WHOOPIE! You're going to be my dada forever," she grinned.

"Yeah, that's right baby."

"Will we live here with you all the time?" she asked.

"Would you like to?"

"Yes, and I could play with Dammit all the time. And then I can sleep on the couch and watch TV too!"

"I need to take one of the cribs out of the baby's room, so that would leave room for a bed for you. Would you like to sleep in the baby's room? You could sleep in there until I build you your own brand new room."

"Ooooh yes. Do I get to play with the baby?"

"As soon as he arrives," AJ told her. "Shall we go in and open Christmas presents now?"

"Yes I want to go open presents. Can we open my new baby brother?"

"No, we can't open the baby now, it will be a couple of months before he's here."

AJ carried Annie into the living room and put her on the floor in front of the Christmas tree. Then sat next to Lili on the couch. "Annie, do you want to hand out the presents?"

"Can I really? Does the baby have any presents?"

"The baby has a whole new room," AJ pointed to the guest room.

Annie looked at the guest room and walked over to see it. She opened the door and the room was filled with the baby's necessities. Everything was in blue and white.

"Wow, that's an awful big room for one little baby."

"That's why we thought that you could watch over the baby's room until he gets here and then you would have your own room," Lili told her daughter.

"I will mommie!" she told her with a smile. "Presents now?" Annie asked running back to the tree and starting to look at the names on the tags. The first gift that she pulled out was to her from Dada, "Oh, Dada, more? You got me my sled!" Annie was used to only one present for each event in her life.

To be continued…


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"Yes, Princess, more," he told her and grinned as she ripped into it to find three videos from the list that she had made a month ago. She jumped up with a squeal and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Dada!" she said and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome, Princess. Now get back to work and pass out the other gifts."

Annie handed the next one to her mother, it was from her and she handed the same size package to AJ and told them that she had one for Dammit too. She asked if they could all open them at the same time. Everyone agreed and they began, each found a placemat with a picture drawn by Annie with their name on it. She told them that she had one for herself too. Lili's said Mommie and AJ's Dada, Dammit's name was on hers and Annie showed them the one she made for herself that said Princess.

The next gift was to AJ from Lili and it was the recipe box that she had purchased and the card included said that she would organize all of his recipes for him. He also received a photo album from her with pictures of the three of them that she had been taking for the last month that they had spent together. There were several pages in the back that were empty and Lili told him that she would put the pictures from this Christmas in them.

Annie handed AJ a gift from her and her mommie and said, "We both made this for you, daddy."

Opening the present he found a homemade ornament for his tree. Touched that they had gone to so much trouble to make him this gift, he quickly got up and hung it on the tree. "Thank you both for the wonderful present. I love it, very much."

Annie opened the gifts from her mother next and found another video and some clothes; her favorite though seemed to be the baby doll that was in the last box. She couldn't lift the last gift for her mother from AJ and he got up to help her. Placing the large gift in front of Lili he said, "This gift means even more now, I hope that you'll like it, I made it myself."

"Then I am sure that I will," Lili smiled up at him and began to unwrap the gift. Inside the paper she found a hand carved wooden cradle! "Oh, AJ, it's so beautiful I love it so much," said Lili, caressing the cradle and oohing and ahhing over the gift.

Annie looking under the tree said, "There's no more except the ones for the people coming tomorrow."

"Oh, Annie, I know there's one more gift, "AJ told her.

"Where?" she asked.

"You have to close your eyes and I'll bring it in," he said

"It's for me?" she asked excitedly.

"Only if you close your eyes."

"They're shut, I promise."

AJ went into the mudroom and brought back Annie's last gift from him. Laying the wiggling golden retriever puppy into her lap he stepped back. Annie's eyes popped wide open and she was licked in the face as she screamed, "A PUPPY!" The puppy was all over Annie and they were both rolling in the floor.

"What are you going to name her, Princess?"

"That's what I'll name her, Princess," laughed Annie.

"That sounds like a fine name to me. But who will come when I call for my Princess?"

"Both of us," Annie laughed.

"As long as you don't name our son Prince I can handle that," laughed Lili.

"What about our son 'formally known as Prince'?" teased AJ.

"I don't think so, thank you very much," replied Lili with her eyebrow arched.

"Since I've been thinking all this time that this baby was Joe's why don't we name him Joe?" asked AJ solemnly.

With tears in her eyes Lili said, "I think you are a fine man AJ Chegwidden and I love the idea. Joseph Chegwidden is a fine strong name for the baby."

"Do you have any thoughts about a middle name?" he asked.

"No, I had no names picked out because I thought I was giving the baby up and wouldn't let myself think of any," replied Lili. "Yet you have known all along. You must have had several names pick out and settled on what the baby's name would be once it was determined it was a boy."

To be continued…


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"Yes, I did have a name picked out when it was my son, but this is our son," AJ said.

"What name did you chose for your son? Maybe I will love that name," Lili replied.

"I was going to name him after my best friend, Tom Boone, and the family that is going to be over her that you will meet, Bud and Harriett Roberts. He was going to be Thomas Robert Chegwidden."

"That is a lovely name and this baby has nothing to do with my husband, Joe, so we could go with your name for the baby."

"Lili, the baby is ours and I want the name to be of our choosing. So why don't we use the name Thomas or Robert and a name of your choosing?" AJ suggested. "Maybe you could use your father's name?"

Lili started giggling and say, "I think we should use Thomas for your friend and Robert for my father."

"You are kidding right?"

"No, sweetheart, my father's name was Robert William Parker."

"Would you mind if we told Bud and Harriett the baby was named for them?"

"Not at all it would be named for both my dad and for the Roberts."

"Mommie, Princess piddled on the floor," yelled Annie. Looking down at the floor they found that Princess had left a wet spot on the carpet.

"It looks like the fun has already begun," said Lili, rising to go get something to clean up the mess.

AJ picked up the puppy up and took her outside with Annie following. "Annie, put your coat on before you come outside.'

"But you don't have yours on, Dada," she complained.

Caught, he grinned at her, "Well, you can bring mine when you come out."

Running to gather their coats, Annie rushed passed Lili cleaning up the puppy's mess.

Annie stopped for just a moment, "Mommie, hasn't this been the best Christmas ever?"

"Yes, sweetheart, it has been the best Christmas we've ever had," replied Lili standing up.

"It's not over yet, Santa comes tonight with more presents for good little girls. I've been good haven't I Mommie?"

"Yes, sweetheart, you've been especially good this year and I bet Santa has something very special for you."

"I hope it's a pretty new collar for Princess."

AJ came back inside with the puppy in his hand heard the last few comment and replied, "I don't think Princess is getting anything this year. Princess piddled on the carpet and that is a big no-no in Santa's book."

"But she didn't mean it, Dada, and I'll stay up late and tell Santa."

"No, you will go to bed on time like a good girl should or no presents for you. Leave Santa a note and see if he is willing to forgive Princess. You can't sleep on the couch tonight because Santa comes and might wake you up."

"That would be ok, I could help him lay out my present."

"Santa doesn't leave presents for children that are awake. In fact I know that Santa is leaving AJ Roberts' presents here tonight."

"WOW! You know Santa, Dada. What is he bringing me?" she asked with big round eyes.

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise."

"How about a hint?"

"I think he said it was purple."

"Gee, that's my favorite color."

"Santa knows that. Now bed, Princess."

"Puppy, time for bed."

"I was talking to you, Annie, not the puppy," he said as he scooped both Annie and the puppy up and took them into the guest room and laid them in a sleeping bag.

"AJ, the puppy should not be allowed to sleep with her. She will get no sleep at all for playing with that dog," complained Lili. Just then Dammit came into the room and laid down on the sleeping bag with Annie and the puppy.

"AJ, do something about those dogs. They can't sleep with her, tonight of all nights."

"Why not?"

"Because she will stay up playing with them and it's supposed to be our night.'

"Annie, if I leave the dogs in here with you will you sleep. Remember Santa won't come if you're awake."

"I already asleep, Dada," she said as she pretended to snore.

"Ok, goodnight then," he said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Good night, darling," said Lili and she bent down and kissed her daughter.

To be continued…


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Going out of the room they turned off the light and left the door ajar. "We should put out the Santa's gifts now so we can stay in bed as late as possible in the morning," AJ suggested.

"Good thought, my love," Lili smiled at him. "Where are they and I'll help.

"I left them in the basement, figuring that would be the one place Annie wouldn't get to today," he told her showing her the way.

When she saw the pile of gifts in the basement she said, "NO, you didn't overdo it, did you Albert Jethro Chegwidden? You look like you have been shopping since Thanksgiving. Are you going to do this every year?"

"Hey, it was Santa, but to answer your question, I will have two children to buy presents for next year, so I'm sure there will be more," he replied. "Remember these aren't all for Annie some are for AJ and James Roberts.

"Good, then maybe it's not as bad as it looks. For a minute there I thought we might need to build onto the house."

"I thought that was the plan already," he teased.

"But we would need a larger toy room." Gathering all the presents and taking them upstairs they positioned them under the tree. When the last present was placed under the tree, AJ swept her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom. Carrying her directly into the bathroom he put her on her feet with a tender kiss and then leaned over to start running water in the tub. "I am guessing that with all you've done today a hot bubbling bath would feel good right now."

"Yes, darling, it would feel wonderful, especially if you were planning on joining me."

Standing up as the tub filled, he slowly began to undress her, "That was my plan, my love, I was hoping for an invitation."

"Then consider yourself invited," she said, as her busy little hands begin to undress him. Once they both were totally nude she pressed her body next to his and whispered, "I love you, my darling. Do you think the water is half as hot as we are?"

"I doubt it but we can heat it up a bit with our bodies." He climbed into the tub and reached out his hand to Lili. She took his hand and stepped into the bathtub. Sitting down he pulled her next to his chest and she leaned back and sighed at the feel of her naked back on his strong chest. "How does this feel, my love?" he asked.

"It feels heavenly," she replied.

Taking his hands he rubbed her tummy and came up and cupped both breasts. Lili could feel his erection against her lower back and wiggled a little smiling. "I think it must feel pretty good to you too, dear."

"It does, my love, but I know something that would feel even better," he said as his hands slid down her belly, over her mound and gently parted her thighs. Tracing his fingers up and down her folds he wanted to make sure that it was not just the water in the tub making her wet for him. Once he was sure she was ready he gently lifted her in the water and sat her on his lap so he could carefully enter her.

Surprised at the position she found herself in, Lili soon found it to be quite satisfying. As she felt herself glide up and down on AJ's manhood she soon became breathless. She realized that she could do nothing to please him in this position, all she could do was go along for the ride. He was intent on solely pleasing her. Grasping his thighs tightly when his thumb started playing with her clit, she felt like she was about to erupt like an unleashed volcano. Crying out his name, her molten folds clenched around him as his seed poured into her like lava.

Collapsing weakly back into his arms, her head fell back on his shoulder and she sighed saying, "Oh, my wonderful, darling, AJ, I have never had such an intense orgasm in my life. I can see being married to you is going to be one big surprise after another."

To be continued…


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"After the surprise you gave me today, I don't know how I could ever top that. I'm looking forward to meeting Thomas Robert," he said, as he caressed her tummy just as Thomas kicked his hand. "You behave now for daddy and stop kicking your mother." Three more sharp kicks followed.

"I can see he's going to be as stubborn as his father is," grinned Lili.

"I'm not stubborn, I'm determined," he replied.

"Somehow I think the definition is the same for both in your case, " teased Lili.

"Woman! Will I ever win an argument with you?"

"Nope, but look on the bright side, you'll have fun making up," she giggled and gave a slight shiver.

AJ feeling that, helped her to stand and grabbing a towel from the warming bar and wrapped it around her and drying her off, reached over and to let the water out of the tub. He helped her out of the tub and carried her to his king size bed

Leaning over he ravaged her lips. Running her hands over his strong back, she met him kiss for kiss as she pressed her body close to his. Breaking the kiss he nuzzled her neck and trailed wet kisses down her shoulder to her breasts. Taking her nipple into is mouth he sucked on it just long enough to get it wet then raised his mouth just a bit just long enough to blow a puff of cold air on it her nipple immediately tightened into a hard, little bud. Lili, moaned with desire, for the man at her breast. Grinning in pleasure at her reaction, he kissed his way to her other breast and repeated his actions.

Thrashing her head about on the pillow she caressed AJ's head and held it to her breasts as though begging him not to stop. "Oh, AJ, what you make me feel is amazing, please don't stop, my darling,"

His free hand caressed it's way down her tummy, played a few minutes in her curls, and then parted her inner folds to gently slid a finger into her wet core. Gliding his finger in and out caused Lili to moan and arch up off the bed, begging for more. Adding a second finger, he gave her what she wanted. Arching up and crying out, "AJ!" her body was racked with spasms and she was lost in rapture.

Kneeling between her thighs, AJ entered her just as her orgasms subsided, "Ready for more my love?" he asked with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Oh, yes, AJ, I want to feel you buried deep inside me."

Knowing he wouldn't last long, he carefully, but quickly, increased the pace of his thrusts. As he felt her climaxing once again he allowed himself to reach the pinnacle with her. Cuddling her into his arms he whispered," I love you, Lili, let's not have a long engagement at all."

"I think we should be married before the baby is born."

"That gives us three months so why don't you pick a date."

"How about we start the New Year off right, and be married then?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Lili, let's do it then," he said. "How about we have a small ceremony here and we leave the tree up and it will look festive."

"Perfect," she said as she fell asleep in his arms.

Bright and early next morning Annie and the puppy were up, as well as Dammit, who wanted to go out and do her business. Annie was on the way to let them out, when she saw all of the new presents under the tree from Santa.

"Mommie, Dada, come quick and look at all the presents. Santa has been here. Hurry!" she yelled jumping up and down and ran into the living room.

AJ grinning at Lili as he slipped his robe on said, "I think that's our wake up call, darling,"

"Yes, and she sounds excited," Lili said as she got up.

AJ went into the living room and let the dogs out saying, "Good morning, Princess."

Lili, right behind AJ, watched as her daughter and fiancée picked though the toys for her.

Besides the purple bike, there was all the puppy supplies she would need. The newest Harry Potter book, a golden locket necklace with an 'A' on it, golden retriever puppy slippers, which if you squeezed their ears they would bark, and The Lion King and Aladdin videos.

To be continued…


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Annie was thrilled with her gifts and wanted to take her bike outside and ride it. However, AJ talked her out of it since it had snowed again last night and was too cold. He told her she could ride it all she wanted once it was warmer. Disappointed for a moment she turned her attention to her other presents and started to look at her book.

Lili started breakfast with AJ's help and once it was done they all sat down to eat. "Merry Christmas to my two lovely ladies," said AJ

"Merry Christmas, Dada," grinned Annie. "Merry Christmas to you too, Mommie

"Yes, it is a very Merry Christmas for all of us. We are truly blessed to have each other. I love you both," said Lili, with tears in her eyes.

After breakfast dishes had been cleaned up and everyone had dressed, a knock sounded on the door. AJ opened the door and found the Roberts' standing outside. Little AJ wrapped his arms around AJ's legs and said, "Admiral AJ, it's Christmas and Santa Claus came to see us!"

"So, you were a good boy, were you?" asked AJ.

"Yes, I was a very good boy," he replied. "Thank you for my puppy, Admiral AJ.

"Good morning, Admiral, sorry about the strangle hold he has on your leg," said Bud. "AJ, turn the Admiral loose so he can walk."

"Come in and take your coats off, and make yourself at home," smiled AJ.

Going into the house they took their coats off and handed them to AJ and he put them on the coats rack. Lili walked in with to meet the company.

Shocked Bud asked, "Admiral, do you know who that woman is?"

"Yes, Bud, I do know. We have been seeing one another for a month, but I only found out who she was last night."

"Is she still going to give up the child?" Bud asked looking at Lili.

"No, we are both going to be keeping the child, since we are getting married," grinned AJ, at the look on Bud's face.

"Congratulations, Admiral, I hope you two will be very happy together," smiled Harriett.

"That's AJ, Harriett, while you're in my house. And I'm sure we will, since we love one another."

Annie came flying around the corner with the puppy behind her. She stopped when she saw the little boy. "Hello, my name is Annie."

"My name is AJ, and I have a puppy just like that at home. Admiral AJ gave me mine."

"My dada gave me mine, and her name is Princess just like what he calls me."

"My puppy's name is Prince. He's the smartest dog in the world."

"He's not smarter than Princess."

AJ hearing this intervened, "Prince and Princess are brother and sister, they're from the same litter so they are probably equally as smart."

"Good save, darling," whispered Lili.

"Dada said that you were going to stay up and watch for Santa last night so he left your presents here under OUR TREE last night, come see." The two children ran into the living room to see the presents underneath the Christmas tree.

"AJ, stop that running in the house this very minute," said Harriett walking into the living room. "Admiral, what have you done? You're spoiling these children something awful."

"He did that to Annie too, he is even spoiling this one, you should see the cradle he made for him." The ladies left the men and children went to look at the nursery, and gossip.

"Bud, it looks like I might need some husband lessons from you."

"Just do everything she says, when she says it, and you'll be fine," replied Bud

"I heard that," said Harriett, from the hallway.

"So did I, and it sounds like very good advice," said Lili.

"Hen pecked already," sighed AJ as he watched the children playing with their toys.

Lili, looking at baby James, asked, "May I hold him, please?"

Harriett handed over James to Lili who took him in her arms and gently held him. Harriett looked around the nursery and saw two cribs instead of one. "Lili, why does the Admiral have two cribs are you going to have twins?" she asked confused.

"Because until last night he thought the baby I was carrying belonged to me and my deceased husband. He didn't know I was the surrogate mother for his child. He was going to propose and wanted to raise my child with his, so he bought another crib thinking we'd have two babies instead of one," Lili explained.

"You are going to take one of the cribs back, right?" inquired Harriett.

"Yes, we will decide which one will go back after Christmas," replied Lili.

"It is so romantic how you to met, and it had to be fate the way it happened. You being his surrogate mother and him meeting you and falling in love," sighed Harriett.

To be continued…


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

The puppy came running into the room followed by two children. Once again little AJ was reminded he was not to run in the house. Lili and Harriett walked into the living room with the children and the puppy and AJ looked up to see Lili carrying baby James. He thought how natural she looked with a baby in her arms.

Over lunch AJ turned to Bud and Harriett and said, "We have decided on a name for the baby and wanted to know if it was okay with the two of you."

"Si…AJ, why in the world would it matter to us what you named your baby?" Bud asked.

"Because with as close as I feel to your entire family, Bud, we would like to name the baby Thomas Robert, the Robert would be after your family."

There were tears in Harriett's eyes over this and Bud's were also suspiciously bright. "We would be extremely honored for you to do that, Sir!" Bud told him and Harriett, too choked up to speak, nodded her agreement.

After they ate, Little AJ, who was thrilled with his bike from Santa, wanted to go out and ride it. He was upset when he was told 'no' due to the snow and cold. Annie said, "I told you so."

"Annie, it is not nice to be impolite to your guest," reminded Lili. "Now apologize."

"I'm sorry," Annie said pouting.

Little AJ, seeing no one looking, and stuck out his tongue at her. Annie went to play with Princess, and he followed too and they once again forgot to be little brats. Shortly after lunch, Bud said, "It's time we left, Mikey is coming by the house in a little while and we need to be there to greet him."

"We enjoyed having you all and hate to see you leave, but understand that you need to go. Family comes first at holiday times"

"You're just as much family as anyone we know and we thank you for having us here today," said Harriett.

"I feel the same way, Harriett. It wouldn't have been Christmas without you and Bud and the boys. Enjoy the rest of the day."

Helping load up all the presents in the Roberts van they all said goodbye and Bud and Harriett drove off. Annie shook her head and said, "It's too bad that AJ is too young, or we could get married and Prince and Princess could live together." Once that was said she turned on her heels and took off with Princess back inside the house.

Laughing AJ said, "I'm going to have to watch out for that daughter of ours. She'll be hard on the boys around here."

Going back inside they went into the nursery and AJ put his arms around her and placed his hands on her tummy where their baby grew. Standing there silently and staring around the nursery, it was so peaceful and they were both so happy.

"Once we get the extra crib returned, we'll need to get Annie's bed here and whatever else you need to make this feel like your home."

"All we need to feel at home is you, my darling."

"Well I'm not letting Annie sleep on me, that's your spot."

"I agree, but as far as furniture goes, we've no need for a lot, mostly it will be Annie's things, everything you have here is much nicer than the things I have, so anything we don't need can go to Good Will. Of course we'll have to bring all her toys and videos!" Lili giggled.

"I will make sure to make room for them in the room that I build for her. The television you have at the apartment could go in her room, also."

"She'll love that!"

"Lili, you do know how much I love Annie, don't you?" AJ questioned.

"It is evident in everything you do for her and every look you give her, my love, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you might allow me to adopt her?"

"That would be wonderful, AJ. That way we would all be one family, and Annie will not feel left out when the new baby and I have your name and she is the only one that doesn't."

"Speaking of the baby," he said, caressing her tummy.

"You mean Thomas Robert Chegwidden?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, as much as I love the little guy already, I was wondering if you might be willing to have my child the old fashioned way, when we are ready for another?"

"I would have your child any way that you would like me too, my darling!" she told him, turning in his arms to kiss him passionately.

THE END!


End file.
